high school dxd Super
by DARKGODBZ
Summary: Zeno-sama ha visto su error al eliminar los antiguos seis universos por su berrinche, así que ha decidido crearlo de nuevo y empezar de cero con nuevos dioses destructores. ¿Qué pasara cunado el nuevo dios destructor del universo 13 vaya a la tierra de su universo y tenga una visión de un sujeto que le hará frente? Issei más listo, no pervertido y más fuerte. Isseixharem Ocxharem
1. Chapter 1

**_Capitulo 1_**

 ** _Castillo de Zeno-sama_**

 ** _En planeta que tenía algunas rocas flotando en el aire, se encontraba un castillo, dentro del castillo se encontraba_** ** _un hombre de muy baja estatura, tenía la cabeza de forma ovalada con secciones de rayas color celeste y purpura en su cara, vestía una túnica rosa con bordes de color amarillo, en su tordo posee el símbolo de_** **全** **,** ** _usaba tacones rosas con medias doradas y sus dos orejas eran puntiagudas de color gris que estaba sentado en un trono que flotaba en el aire. Al lado de él se encontraban dos hombres altos de piel azul que vestían túnicas moradas con amarillo que le cubrían parte de sus caras haciendo que solo se vieran sus ojos y también llevaba unos gorros raros amarrillos. Era Zeno-sama, el rey d todo que estaba acompañado con sus guarda espaldas, también estaba siendo acompañado por_** ** _con un joven de baja estatura que tenía el cabello claro, piel celeste y ojos de color lila. Tenía una aureola en la parte posterior de su cabeza, vestía un atuendo azul verdoso con hombreras con un triangulo naranja en su pecho y un gran cinturón con un broche dorado en el kanji_** ** _"_** ** _大_** ** _", era Daishinkan, el gran sacerdote_**

 ** _Enfrente de ellos se encontraban los dioses destructores del universo siete, seis, dos, once y nueve que estaban haciendo acompañados por sus ángeles, cada uno de los dioses tenían en sus brazos un bebe a excepción de Jerez, la diosa de la destrucción del universo dos que tenía dos bebes en sus brazos, una era peli rosa y la otra era peliblanca_**

 ** _Zeno-sama se levanto de su trono y voló hacia ellos_**

Muy bien ¿Trajeron lo que les pedí?-dijo Zeno

Sí, Zeno-sama-dijeron los dioses de la dstruccion

Bien, es hora de asignarle a sus ángeles a estos bebes-dijo Zeno-sama-Daishinkan, por favor

Hai, Zeno-sama-dijo Daishinkan chasqueando los dedos

 ** _De la nada aparecieron seis tipos muy parecidos a los ángeles de los dioses destructores, dos eran hermosas mujeres de cabello largo de color blanco y tenían piel celeste y los otros cuatro eran hombres de piel celeste y de cabello blanco, uno era robusto y de estatura baja, otro era alto y delgado, otro era de estatura mediada y con el cabello largo que le llegaba hasta la espalda y el ultimo era alto y se podía ver que tenía una gran musculatura, todos tenían báculos_** ** _y vestían túnicas y cada uno llevaba aro de color azul que rodea su cuello_**

Hijos míos, a ustedes se les quito su puesto de ángel ya que su universo fue destruido, ahora les asignaremos un nuevo universo con un nuevo dios destructor-dijo Daishinkan

Hai, padre-dijeron los seis

Bien, Bills, ¿Qué bebe trajiste?-dijo Zeno acercándose al dios destructor del séptimo universo

Yo he traído un bebe saiyajin, pertenece a una raza guerrera-dijo Bills entregándole el bebe a Zeno

Bien, este bebe será el dios destructor del nuevo universo trece ¿Ya has pensado en un nombre?-dijo Zeno

Etto…He pensado en darle el nombre de Zaiko-dijo Bills

¿Zaiko? Suena bien, ese será su nombre-dijo Zeno dándole el bebe a Daishinkan

Bien, Mezcali-dijo Daishinkan dándole el bebe a una de las ángeles al bebe-Tú serás la maestra de Zaiko y le enseñaras a ser un buen dios destructor para el universo trece

Hai-dijo la ángel

Ahora Champa-dijo Zeno mirando al dios destructor del universo seis

Hai, Zeno-sama-dijo Champa entregándole el bebe a Zeno-sama-Es también un bebe saiyajin y su nombre es Rigor

Bien, este bebe será el nuevo dios del universo dieciocho-dijo Zeno dándole el bebe a Daishinkan

Gin, tu serás su maestra-dijo Daishinkan dándole el bebe a otra ángel

Hai-dijo la ángel

Ahora, el universo dos-dijo Zeno a Jerez

Yo he traído a dos hermosas niñas-dijo Jeres dándole a la bebe peli rosada-Ella se llama Ciris

Muy bien, ella será la diosa del universo catorce-dijo Zeno dándole el bebe a Daishinkan

Bien Vod, a partir de ahora tú serás su maestro-dijo Daishinkan dándole a la bebe al ángel robusto

Hai-dijo el ángel

Y ella es Nean-dijo Jerez dándole la bebe peliblanca a Zeno

Ella será la diosa del universo diecisiete-dijo Zeno dándole el bebe a Daishinkan

Snake, tú serás su maestro-dijo Daishinkan dándole l bebe al ángel musculoso

Hai-dijo el ángel

Ahora el universo nueve-dijo Zeno mirando a Sidra

Hai-dijo Sidra dándole el bebe -Lo he nombrado Fenrir

 ** _Zeno pudo ver que el bebe de Sidra era un cachorro de lobo de color negro_**

Bien, será el dios del universo quince-dijo Zeno dándole el cachorro a Daishinkan

Muy bien, River tu serás su maestro-dijo Daishinkan dándole el cachorro al ángel de baja estatura

Hai-dijo el ángel

Y por último, el universo once-dijo Zeno

Aquí tiene Zeno-sama-dijo Vermoud dándole el bebe a Zeno-Lo he nombrado Gray

 ** _Zeno-sama vio al bebe y pudo ver que era una especie de marciano de piel gris con ojos grandes de color negro_**

Bien, será el dios de universo dieciséis-dijo Zeno dándole el bebe a Daishinkan

Silver, tú serás su maestro-dijo Daishinkan dándole el bebe al ángel de cabello largo

Hai-dijo el ángel

Bien, ya que han recibido sus bebes, a partir de ahora tienen la responsabilidad de criarlos para que sean buenos dioses destructores-dijo Zeno

Hai, Zeno-sama-dijeron los ángeles

Ahora, vayan a sus univeros-dijo Zeno

 ** _Al decir eso todos los ángeles y dioses de la destrucción desaparecieron_**

 ** _Universo trece_**

 ** _En una gigantesca pirámide que flotaba invertidamente se encontraba un gran castillo y un hermoso jardín que tenía un lago, en eso llego Mezcali con Zaiko en sus brazos_**

Bien, este será su hogar a partir de hoy, Zaiko-sama-dijo Mezcali

 ** _Mucho tiempo después_**

 ** _Universo trece_**

 ** _Todo estaba bien en l universo trece, se podía ver un pequeño planeta de color morado_**

 **¡BOOOOOMMMM!**

 ** _De la nada el planeta exploto sin dejar rastro alguno, en eso Mezcali apareció y la bella ángel estaba siendo acompañado por un chico de diecisiete años, el chico era pelinegro y tenía el cabello largo que le llegaba hasta los hombros, el chico llevaba ropa egipcia de color negro y rojo, llevaba botas de batalla de color negro, pantalones holgados de color rojo, una hombrera de color negro con círculos y rombos en ella, llevaba también muñequeras de oro pero lo más llamativo de él era que tenía una cola de mono_**

Mezcali ¿Aun queda otro planeta por visitar?-dijo el pelinegro

No, ese era el último, Zaiko-sama-dijo Mezcali

En ese caso, volvamos al castillo, quiero descansar-dijo Zaiko

De acuerdo-dijo Mezcali

 ** _Al decir eso ellos desaparecieron del lugar para aparecer dentro del gran castillo, el castillo era muy elegante, tenía un grande y cómodo sillón para descansar y un gran estanque que tenia muchas especies raras de peces_**

Me iré a dar un baño-dijo Zaiko

¿Quiere que le prepare algo para que coma después de su baño?-dijo Mezcali

Sí, por favor-dijo Zaiko

 ** _Zaiko fue al baño mientras que Mezcali se dirigió a la cocina. El saiyajin llego al baño donde había un gran bañera, Zaiko llevo la bañera, se quito su ropa y entro al agua, el se recargo en una de las esquinas de la bañera y miro al techo. En eso Mezcali entro al baño, la hermosa ángel tan solo llevaba puesto una toalla que cubría su hermoso cuerpo_**

¿Puedo unirme con usted, Zaiko-sama?-dijo Mezcali

 ** _Zaiko dejo de mirar el techo y miro a la ángel_**

Claro, no hay ningún problema-dijo Zaiko

 ** _Mezcalio se quito la toalla dejando a la vista sus hermosos senos y redondo trasero a la vista del dios destructor, Mezcali entro al agua y se puso al lado derecho de Zaiko_**

Zaiko-sama ¿En que estaba pensando?-dijo Mezcali

Del tiempo que he sido dios destructor-dijo Zaiko-He estado mucho tiempo en esto

Sólo ha estado por tres mil años, a comparación con el resto, eso no es nada-dijo Mezcali

Lo sé pero me aburre hacer lo mismo una y otra vez, necesito vacaciones-dijo Zaiko

¿Vacaciones?-dijo Mezcali

Sí, necesito un descanso de esto de ser dios-dijo Zaiko

No creo que eso este permitido, si descuida su puesto de dios y Zeno-sama se entera de eso, lo castigara o peor, lo borrara-dijo Mezcali

No será por mucho tiempo, solo por unos días, además acabo de hacer mi trabajo como dios y no hay ningún planta al cual visitar-dijo Zaiko

En eso tiene razón, creó que estaría bien pero ¿A dónde irá?-dijo Mezcali

Aun no lo sé, quiero ir a un lugar donde pueda descansar, ¿Cuál es el planeta más tranquilo?-dijo Zaiko

Déjeme ver-dijo Mezcali invocando su cetro

 ** _Mezcali comenzó a buscar a través de su cetro el planeta más tranquilo, estuvo buscando por unos segundos hasta que lo encontré_**

Lo encontré, el planeta más tranquilo es el planeta Tierra-dijo Mezcali

¿Tierra? ¿No era ese planeta donde vivan los dinosaurios?-dijo Zaiko

Así es Zaiko-sama-dijo Mezcali

Ya veo, ¿Y si mi memoria no me falla en ese planeta habitan demonios, ángeles, caíods y esas cosas verdad?-dijo Zaiko

Sí, la última vez que fuimos esas facciones estaban en un gran guerra pero parece que la guerra término hace muchos años-dijo Mezcali

Ahora lo recuerdo, ahí conocí a esos dos dragones presumidos que resultaron ser unos debiluchos-dijo Zaiko- Muy bien, iré a la tierra a tomar unas vacaciones

Yo iré con usted, a mí también me vendrían bien unas vacaciones-dijo Mezcali- Además tengo que ir a donde usted vaya

Esta bien, no hay nada malo en eso-dijo Zaiko

Bien, ¿Quiere que le lave la espalda?-dijo Mezcali

Sí-dijo Ziako dándose la vuelta

 ** _Mezcali tomo un jabón y una esponja y comenzó a lavarle la espada a Zaiko_**

Es increíble lo fuerte que se ha hecho, hace tres mil años era un simple bebe-dijo Mezcali

Es todo gracias a tú entrenamiento, sin tu entrenamiento no hubiera alcanzado este poder-dijo Zaiko

 ** _Mezcali siguió lavando la espalda de Zaiko y poco a poco fue bajando y de la nada ella agarro la polla del dios destructor_**

Mezcali-dijo Zaiko

Shhh, descuide Zaiko-sama, déjeme todo a mí-dijo la bella ángel comenzando a masajear el miembro del dios destructor

 ** _El dios destructor gimió al sentir como la bella ángel comenzaba a masajear su miembro_**

Mezcali, llevamos dos mil años con esto-dijo Zaiko

¿Y eso qué?-dijo Mezcali siguiendo masajeando el miembro del dios destructor

¿Qué pasara cuando Zeno-sama o Daishinkan-sama nos descubran?-dijo Zaiko

Descuide, ninguno de los dos se enterara, además ya llevamos haciendo esto por dos mil años y ninguno se ha dado cuenta, así que no debemos preocuparnos-dijo Mezcali

 ** _Zaiko quito las manos de Mezcali de su miembro y la volteo a ver_**

Entonces no tenemos que preocuparnos ¿Eh?-dijo Zaiko agarrando a la bella ángel por la cintura

Así es, podemos seguir con nuestro pequeño secreto-dijo Mezcali

Bien-dijo Zaiko

 ** _Al terminar de decir eso Zaiko le dio un beso a Mezcali, la bella ángel enredo sus brazos detrás de la cabeza del dios destructor profundizando más el beso , Zaiko dejo la cintura de Mezcali y llevo sus manos al redondo trasero de la ángel, le dio un apretón haciendo gemir a Mezcali en el beso, Zaiko la levanto sacándola del agua un poco, los dos rompieron el beso y se miraron_**

Hoy te vez más hermosa-dijo Zaiko

Ara, Zaiko-sama me hace sonrojar-dijo Mezcali

 ** _Los dos se volvieron a besar y las cosas comenzaron a subir de nivel_**

 ** _Más tarde_**

 ** _Después de su baño, Zaiko se encontraba sentado en el comedor, delante de él estaba una gran mesa que tenía un motón de comida preparada por Mezcali. Zaiko tomo un plato y un tenedor para comenzar a comer_**

¿La comida es de su agrado, Zaiko-sama?-dijo Mezcali

Sí, tú comida siempre es deliciosa-dijo Zaiko

Me alegro que le guste-dijo Mezcali sonriendo

Dime, ¿Cuánto tiempo nos tardaríamos en llegar a la Tierra?-dijo Zaiko

Aproximadamente una media hora-dijo Mezcali

Más o menos lo que duda un anime, está muy lejos pero realmente necesito unas vacaciones-dijo Zaiko

¿Cuándo piensa partir, Zaiko-sama?-dijo Mezcali

Mmm….Partiremos mañana a primera hora-dijo Zaiko

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Zaiko se encontraba en una gran cama que estaba flotando, el dios destructor estaba acostado junto Mezcali, la bella ángel se encontraba durmiendo usando el pecho del dios como almohada. Los dos estaban descansando para partir el dá de mañana a la Tierra_**

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

 ** _Planeta tierra_**

 ** _En las afueras de una ciudad aparecieron Zaiko y Mezcali_**

¿Esta es la tierra?-dijo Zaiko mirando a su alrededor-Es algo primitivo pero está bien

Zaiko-sama ¿Dónde nos vamos a hospedad?-dijo Mezcali

Olvide eso, creó que deberemos comprar o rentar una casa por el tiempo que nos quedaremos aquí-dijo Zaiko

Muy bien, pero antes tenemos cambiar nuestras ropas-dijo Mezcali

¿Por qué? ¿Qué tienen de malo?-dijo Zaiko

No queremos llamar la atención ¿Verdad?-dijo Mezcali

 ** _Mezcali alzo su cetro y de un abrir y cerrar de ojos las ropas de los dos cambiaron. Zaiko ahora llevaba una playera negra, unos pantalones de mezclilla, tenis y atrás de su pantalón había un agujero para su cola. Mezcali ahora llevaba una blusa blanca y unos jeans que hacían resaltar su trasero y usaba tacones_**

¿Esto es lo que usan los habitantes de este planeta?-dijo Zaiko mirando su ropa-No me gusta para nada

Vamos Zaiko-sama, debemos encontrar un lugar en donde hospedarnos-dijo Mezcali

 ** _Zaiko y Mezcali comenzaron a caminar hacia la ciudad_**

 ** _Mientras en otro lugar_**

 ** _En una gran academia se encontraba un viejo edificio, dentro de ese edificio se encontraba un grupo de chicos relajándose, en el edificio se encontraban tres chicas y un chico, una de las chicas era pelirroja y de excelente cuerpo, otra era pelinegra con ojos violetas que también tenían un espectacular cuerpo. La otra chica era una loli peliblanca y el chico era de cabello rubio. Todos estaban relajados pero de la nada sintieron algo que los dejo en shock_**

Buchou ¿Siente eso?-dijo la pelinegra a la pelirroja

Sí AKeno, presiento un poder monstruoso, nunca imagine que existiera alguien con tal poder-dijo la pelirroja

¿Qué hacemos?-dijo la pelinegra

Tendremos que averiguar de dónde proviene este poder-dijo la pelirroja volteando a ver al rubio y a la peliblanca-Kiba, Koneko, averigüen de donde proviene ese poder y cuando encuentren al portador, no se enfrenten a él, comuníquense con nosotros e iremos a ayudarlos

Hai, Buchou-dijeron los dos saliendo del edificio

Rias, digo, Buchou ¿Cree que alguien más haiga sentido ese poder?-dijo Akeno

No lo dudo, de seguro las demás facciones ya lo sintieron y harán lo que sea para tener ese poder en sus manos-dijo la pelirroja

 ** _Mientras con Zaiko y Mezcali_**

 ** _El dios y el ángel se encontraban caminando por las calles de la ciudad en busca de un lugar para hospedarse, mientras caminaban por la ciudad llamaron mucho la atención de la gente. Los hombre se embobaban por la belleza de Mezcali que ni siquiera notaban su color de piel y las mujeres se le quedaban viendo a Zaiko con los ojos de forma de corazón. Los dos siguieron caminando hasta que encontraron una tienda de bienes raíces_**

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Zaiko y Mezcali se encontraban sentados en una oficina y delante de ellos estaba un vendedor de la tienda_**

Nos complace que decidieran comprar una casa en nuestra tienda, nos ayuda ayudar a una pareja casada como ustedes-dijo el vendedor

Disculpe, pero no estamos casados-dijo Zaiko

Oh lo siento ¿Comprometidos?-dijo el vendedor

Digamos que solo somos novios-dijo Zaiko

Ok, tenemos muchas opciones ¿Qué tipo de casa le gustaría?-dijo el vendedor

Nos gustaría una donde tenga muchos restaurantes-dijo Zaiko

Y un supermercado también-dijo Mezcali

Están de suerte, tenemos exactamente lo que quieren por un costo de cien mil yens-dijo el vendedor

¿Diez mil yens?-dijo Zaiko confundido

Sí traen dinero ¿Verdad?-dijo el vendedor

 ** _En eso Mezcali saco una pequeña bolsa de su pantalón y la abrió revelando varias monedas de oro que dejo sorprendido al vendedor_**

¿Con esto alcanza o necesita más?-dijo Mezcali

Con esto es más que suficiente-dijo el vendedor tomando el oro y sacando una llave de su pantalón-Tomen, su casa está a dos kilómetros de aquí

Gracias-dijo Zaiko tomando la llave

 ** _Zaiko y Mezcali salieron de la tienda y se dirigieron a su nueva casa pero sin darse cuenta, estaban siendo perseguidos por Kiba y por Koneko_**

 ** _Más tarde_**

 ** _Zaiko y Mezcali estaban enfrente de una casa de dos pisos_**

No está mal, veámosla por dentro-dijo Zaiko

 ** _Los dos entraron a la casa y pudieron ver un sillón y una televisión en la sala, fueron a la cocina y vieron un refrigerador, una estufa y un lavamanos_**

Me gusta la casa-dijo Zaiko abriendo el refrigerador y vio que estaba vacío-No hay comida y en este momento tengo hambre

Bueno, tenemos cerca un supermercado y varios restaurantes, vayamos a comer y a comprar comida-dijo Mezcali

De acuerdo, vayamos a comer y después al supermercado-dijo Zaiko

 ** _Tiempo después_**

 ** _Después de ir a comer e ir a comprar comida al supermercado, Zaiko y Mezcali estaban regresando a su casa con muchas bolsas llenas de comida_**

Bien, esto nos alcanzara por una semana-dijo Mezcali

Debo admitir que la comida de este planeta es deliciosa, nunca había probado algo así antes-dijo Zaiko

 ** _Los dos siguieron caminando pero de repente vieron como el cielo comenzó a cambiar y todo a su alrededor también cambio_**

¿Qué está pasando?-dijo Zaiko

 ** _De repente delante de ellos apareció una especie de círculo de color rojo y de él salieron Rias, Akeno, Koneko y Kiba_**

¿Quiénes son ustedes?-dijo Zaiko

Saludos, soy Rias Gremory y ellos son mi nobleza-dijo Rias-Y hemos venido por ti

¿Por mí?-dijo Zaiko confundido

Así es, así que no pongas resistencia o de lo contrario tendremos que usar la fuerza-dijo Rias

¿Tienes idea con quien estás hablando, niña?-dijo Mezcali

Tú no te metas, este asunto es entre él y nosotros-dijo Rias

Vaya, parece que los habitantes de este planeta no tienen modales-dijo Zaiko bajando las bolsas al suelo

Zaiko-sama ¿Qué piensa hacer?-dijo Mezcali

Voy a mostrarles modales a estos mocosos-dijo Zaiko

Así que quieres pelear ¿Eh? De acuerdo, Kiba-dijo Rias

Haí-dijo el rubio

 ** _El rubio de la nada invoco una espada y se lanzo contra Zaiko_**

 **¡CRANK!**

 ** _Para sorpresa de Kiba, Zaiko detuvo su espada con un solo dedo_**

¿Llamas a esto espada?-dijo Zaiko

 **¡SLASH!**

 ** _Rias, Akeno y Koneko se quedaron horrorizadas por lo que vieron, Kiba miro a su estomago y pudo ver como en la mano derecha de Zaiko se había formado una especie de espada de luz de color amarillo_**

Esta es una verdadera espada-dijo Zaiko

 ** _Zaiko saco su espada del estomago de Kiba y este cayó al suelo en un charco de su propia sangre_**

¡Kiba!-grito Rias preocupado

¡Maldito!-grito Koneko

 ** _Koneko corrió hacia Zaiko y le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cara pero el dios ni siquiera se movió de donde estaba parado, Zaiko tomo el brazo de Koneko y…_**

 **¡CRACK!**

 ** _Zaiko de un simple apretón le rompió el brazo a Koneko haciendo que la loli gritara de dolor, Zaiko le dio un fuerte rodillazo en el estomago y luego le dio un fuerte puñetazo que lo mando contra un auto que se encontraba en el lugar_**

¡Koneko!-grito Kiba

¡Te hare pagar por eso!-grito Akeno furiosa

 ** _Akeno comenzó a expulsar rayos de su cuerpo y le lanzo un poderoso rayo a Zaiko pero este tan solo detuvo el royo con su mano derecha sorprendiendo a la pelinegra_**

Te lo regreso-dijo Ziako lanzándole de regreso el rayo a Akeno

 ** _Akeno no pudo esquivar el rayo y recibió una poderosa descarga eléctrica, ella cayo el suelo con algunas quemaduras en su cuerpo, Rias al ver como Zaiko había lastimado a su nobleza se enfureció_**

Lastimaste a mis lindos sirvientes ¡No te lo perdonare!-grito Rias

 ** _Rias expuslo una gran aura carmesí y lanzo con todo su poder una gran ráfaga de color rojo hacia Zaiko_**

 **¡BOOOOMMM!**

 ** _La gran ráfaga ocasiona una gran explosión y una gran nube de humo, Rias está cansada después de lanzar esa ráfaga de poder, había usado todo su poder en ese ataque_**

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 ** _Pero para su sorpresa, Zaiko de la nada había aparecido delante de ella y dio un fuerte puñetazo en el estomago que le saco el aire, la pelirroja cayo de rodillas sujetándose el estomago y miro a Zaiko que tenía una mirada seria en su cara_**

Eso te enseñara a respetar-dijo Zaiko

 ** _Rias perdió la conciencia y Zaiko camino donde estaba Mezcali y volvió a cargar las bolsas_**

Creó que se paso Zaiko-sama-dijo Mezcali

Es mejor que alguien les enseñe a respetar antes que se vuelvan irrespetuosos en el futuro-dijo Zaiko- Vayamos a casa

Ok-dijo Mezcali

 ** _Zaiko y Mezcali siguieron su camino hacia su casa dejando en el suelo y mal herido a Rias junto a su nobleza_**

 ** _FIN_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Capitulo completo, disfrútenlo_**

 ** _C ** _apitulo 2_**_**

 **¿?**

 ** _En un extraño lugar oscuro se encontraba Zaiko flotando_**

¿Dónde estoy?¿ Que es este lugar?-dijo Zaiko confundido y observando a su alrededor

 **¡PAAMM!**

¿Qué fue eso?-dijo Zaiko

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _El dios destructor miro hacia arriba y se sorprendió al ver una extraña armadura dorada que tenía alas y gemas de color verde incrustadas pero se sorprendió aun más al verse así mismo pelear contra esa armadura_**

¿Qué significa esto?-dijo Zaiko

 ** _En ese momento todo comenzó a moverse y en un momento a otro, Zaiko despertó en la recamara de su nueva casa, el dios destructor miro a su alrededor y vio que todo estaba normal, miro a su lado derecho y vio como Mezcali dormía, en ese momento la bella ángel se despertó y miro a Zaiko_**

Buenos días, Zaiko-sama-dijo Mezcali

Buenos días, Mezcali-dijo Zaiko

¿Pasa algo malo? Lo veo algo tenso-dijo Mezcali

Tuve un sueño extraño-dijo Zaiko

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Zaiko se encontraba sentado en la mesa del comedor mientras que Mezcali ponía la coida en la mesa_**

¿Qué vio en su sueño, Ziako-sama?-dijo Mezcali

Yo estaba ahí en la nada peleando contra alguien que llevaba una extraña armadura-dijo Zaiko

¿Una armadura?-dijo Mezcali

Sí, era una dorada con gemas verde, tenía alas parecidas a las de un dragón o algo así-dijo Zaiko

Aguarde un minuto-dijo Mzcali invocando su cetro

 ** _Mezcali observo su cetro y de él salió un holograma con la imagen de dos armaduras, una era de color rojo con gemas verdes incrustadas en ella y tenía alas de dragón, la otra era parecida solo que era de color blanco y tenía joyas de color azul_**

¿La armadura de su sueño era parecida a una de estas?-dijo Mezcali

Sí, se parece más a la roja solo que era de color dorado-dijo Zaiko

Zaiko-sama, estas dos armaduras pertenecen a los dos dragones celestiales, Ddraig y Albión-dijo Mezcali

¿Ddraig? ¿Albión? Esos nombres no me suenan-dijo Zaiko

Fueron los dos dragones que peleaban y hacina un caos-dijo Mezcali

Oh, ya lo recuerdo, les di una paliza y las facciones aprovecharon el momento para encerrarlos en unos extraños guantes-dijo Zaiko

Los dos son ahora Sacred Gear-dijo Mezcali

¿Sacred Gear? ¿Qué es eso?-dijo Zaiko

Artefactos que le otorgan poderes increíbles a los humanos-dijo Mezcali-Las sacred gear de los dos dragones otorgan poderes a su portador incluso para enfrentar a un dios

¿Aun dios dices?-dijo Zaiko

Sí-dijo Mezcali

Eso sueno interesante, un humano que pude derrotar dioses-dijo Zaiko

Sí peor lamentablemente da poder para acabar con los dioses de este planeta, en pocas palabras, el dios bíblico, Odín, Zeus, todos los dioses que existen en este planeta-dijo Mezcali

Que lastima, yo quería enfrentarme a un poderoso rival-dijo Zaiko tomando un poco de la comida que hizo Mezcali-Aparte de Rigor, no me he enfrentado a otro oponente fuerte

Quién sabe, tal vez lo que vio en su sueño haya sido una especie de Sacred Gear que no haya sido descubierta-dijo Mezcali

Puede ser-dijo Zaiko llevándose la comida a su boca

Tal vez haiga algún tipo de dios dragón celestial por ahí-dijo Mezcali

 ** _Zaiko se paso la comido y se puso a pensar_**

¿Dios dragón celestial?-dijo Zaiko-Eso suena muy interesante

 ** _Mientras en otro lugar_**

 ** _Rias junto su nobleza se encontraba en el viejo edificio de la escuela, después de su pequeño encuentro contra Zaiko, todos estaban heridos, Koneko tenía el brazo enyesado, Akeno tenía algunas vendas en su cuerpo, aunque no se pudiera ver por la ropa, Kiba tenía envendado el estomago, él estuvo a punto de morir por el ataque de Zaiko, tuvo suerte en salvarse, y Rias, ella tal vez solo había recibido un puñetazo en el estomago pero ese golpe fue capaz de romperle algún que otro hueso_**

Nunca había sido humillada de esa manera-dijo Rias furiosa-Tenemos que buscar a ese muchacho y enseñarle quienes somos

¿Está segura Buchou?-dijo Kiba

Completamente, no puedo dejar esto así, esa humillación manchara al clan Gremory-dijo Rias-Iremos en este momento a su casa a atacarlo

¡Hai!-gritaron todos

 ** _Mientras muy cerca de ahí_**

 ** _En las entradas de la ciudad se encontraba un chico de cabello castaño que era acompañado por dos hermosas chicas, una de cabello negro y ojos morados y otra rubia de ojos verdes que vestía de monja_**

Por fin hemos llegado, la ciudad de Kuo-dijo el castaño

Así que esta es tu ciudad natal-dijo la pelinegra

Me emociona conocer la ciudad natal de Issei-san-dijo la rubia

Bien, Reynare, Asia, les daré un recorrido por la ciudad-dijo el castaño

Hai-dijeron las dos

 ** _Tiempo después_**

 ** _En la casa de Zaiko_**

 ** _Rias y su nobleza habían ido a la casa del dios destructor pero para su desgracia este no estaba ahí_**

Kiba ¿Estás seguro que este es el lugar?-dijo Rias

Hai, Koneko-chan y yo los seguimos hasta esta casa-dijo Kiba

Demonios, no puedo detectar su presencia ¿A dónde habrá ido?-dijo Rias

¿Qué haremos ahora?-dijo Koneko

Descuiden, ya lo tengo asegurado-dijo Rias

 ** _En el hombro derecho de Rias se formo un círculo mágico y de él apareció un murciélago_**

Quiero que busques a un tipo de cabello negro que es acompañado por una mujer de piel celeste-dijo Rias-Sí lo encuentras quiero que vengas rápidamente a informarme

 ** _El murciélago asintió y se fue volando_**

¿Qué haremos por ahora?-dijo Akeno

Iremos al club a esperar que nos informen-dijo Rias

 ** _Rias creó un círculo mágico debajo de ellos y desaparecieron de la casa de Zaiko_**

 ** _Mientras en otro lugar_**

 ** _En un bosque se encontraba un grupo de chicos reunidos, en el grupo había tres chicas, una era pelinegra con un sexy cuerpo que solo llevaba un kimono y tenía orejas y dos colas de gato, la otra era una chica rubia que usaba ropa de bruja y la ultima chica era una loli gótica de cabello negro que le llegaba hasta la espalda. En el grupo también se encontraban tres chicos, uno era pelinegro que usaba una especie de armadura china antigua, otro era rubio que usaba anteojos y vestía de forma elegante y el ultimo chico era peli plateado y usaba una chaqueta de cuero, jeans y botas de combate_**

Oye Valí ¿No te meterás en problemas sí descubres que perteneces a la brigada?-dijo el pelinegro al peli platino

Tranquilo Bikou, Azazel no ha sospechado nada, todo está bien-dijo el peli platino

Por cierto, ¿Aun no ha aparecido el rojo?-dijo el rubio

No, todavía no encuentro a mi rival pero no me preocupo, soy el Hakuryuukou más fuerte que haya existido en la historia-dijo Valí

Sí, es por eso que yo….

Por milésima vez Kuroka, no quiero tener hijos contigo-dijo Valí a la pelinegra

Pues tú te lo pierdes-dijo la pelinegra desviando la mirada

Vamos Kuroka, no te enojes-dijo la loli rubia

Oye Ophis, ¿Cuándo atacaremos a las facciones?-dijo Valí a la loli pelinegra

Pronto, pero antes quiero saber sobre aquel poder que apareció el día anterior-dijo Ophis

¿Tú también lo sentiste?-dijo Valí

Sí, ese poder no se compara con nada, incluso supera mi poder-dijo Ophis

¿Estás segura que es por aquí?

 ** _Todos dejaron de hablar y voltearon a ver atrás, pudieron ver como Zaiko y Mezcali estaban caminando justo hacia donde estaban_**

Mezcali, no creó que ningún dragón celestial este aquí-dijo Zaiko

Confié en mí Zaiko-sama, él dragón celestial se encuentra justa ahí-dijo Mezcali señalando a Valí

¿Eh? ¿Ese niño? ¿Estás segura?-dijo Zaiko mirando a Valí

Sí, puedo detectar a Albión dentro de él-dijo Mezcali

Ya veo-dijo Zaiko caminando hacia Valí

¿Quiénes son ellos?-dijo la loli rubia

No lo sé Lefay, no puedo detectar ningún rastro de poder en él-dijo el rubio

¿Qué hacemos Ophis? ¿Ophis?-dijo Valí mirando a la loli pelinegra

 ** _Ophis se encontraba temblando y retrocediendo hacia atrás, todos se sorprendieron por eso ¿Ophis estaba asustada?_**

Es….Es….Es él, ha regresado-dijo Ophis nerviosa

¿A qué te refieres?-dijo Valí confundido

Oye niño-dijo Zaiko llamando la atención de Valí-¿Tú posees a Albión?

Así es, yo soy Vali Lucifer y soy el actual poseedor del Divine Dividing-dijo Valí y en su brazo izquierdo apareció un guante de color blanco con una joya azul incrustada en el centro

¿Lucifer? Ese apellido me es conocido-dijo Zaiko-Bueno eso no importa ahora, dime ¿Sabes algo sobre un dios dragón celestial?

¿Un dios dragón celestial? Jamás había escuchado algo así-dijo Valí

Así que no sabes nada, que lastima-dijo Zaiko antes de voltear a ver a Ophis-Oye, tú eres Ophis ¿Verdad?

Sí, soy yo-dijo Ophis haciendo una reverencia-Es un gusto volverlo a ver por aquí Zaiko-sama

¿Zaiko-sama?-dijeron los demás confundidos

Tú de seguro sobre el dios dragón celestial ¿Verdad?-dijo Zaiko

Lo…Lo siento nos e nada sobre eso-dijo Ophis nerviosa

Mmm…ya veo, supongo que seguiré buscando-dijo Zaiko dándoles la espalda-Adiós

 ** _Zaiko comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaba Mezcali pero en eso Valí hablo_**

Espera-dijo Valí y Zaiko se detuvo

¿Qué quieres niño?-dijo Zaiko volteándolo a ver

Quiero que pelees conmigo-dijo Valí

Espera Valí, tú ni siquiera estas a sus pies-dijo Ophis-Te derrotaría en un parpadeo

[Mejor escúchala Valí]-dijo una voz saliendo del guante

¿Albión?-dijo Valí

[Ese sujeto esta a otro nivel, no podrás derrotarlo ni siquiera si usas todo tú poder]-dijo Valí

Así que es un sujeto fuerte, eso me emociona-dijo Valí sonriendo

[¿Me estas escuchando?]-dijo Albión

¿Así que quieres pelear conmigo?-dijo Zaiko-Ok. Peleare contigo

¿Enserio?-dijo Valí

Sí, dijiste que eras el portador más fuerte del Divine Dividing y quiero ver si es cierto-dijo Zaiko

Muy bien-dijo Valí

[¡Dragón Desvanecedor Balance Breaker!]

 ** _El cuerpo de Valí vrillo y cuando dejo de hacerlo revelo que ahora llevaba una armadura blanca con jotas azules incrustadas en ella y unas grandes alas_**

¿Estás listo?-dijo Valí

Ven cuando quieras-dijo Zaiko

 ** _Valí rápidamente corrió hacia él y le lanzo un fuerte puñetazo pero para su sorpresa, Zaiko lo detuvo con mucha facilidad con su mano. Zaiko soltó el puño de Valí y este comenzó a atacar al pelinegro. Le lanzaba patadas y puñetazos a gran velocidad pero Zaiko tan solo los esquivaba sin esfuerzo alguno_**

Increíble, esta esquivando los golpes de Valí como sí nada-dijo Bikou sorprendido

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Valí le había lanzado a Zaiko u fuerte puñetazo pero este había desaparecido haciendo que Valí golpeara el suelo creando un pequeño cráter, Zaiko apareció delante de Valí y…_**

 **¡PAAAAMMM!**

 ** _Zaiko le dio tan solo un pequeño empujón a Valí con un dedo y este salió volando, eso dejo sorprendidos a Bikou y a sus compañeros. Valí se levanto del suelo y miro a Zaiko que le estaba haciendo señas para que fuera a atacarlo, eso lo hizo enojar_**

¿Cómo es posible que con un solo toque me mando a volar?-dijo Valí

[Te lo dije, él está en otro nivel, es mejor que te rindas ahora]-dijo Albión

No, todavía no-dijo Valí

 ** _Valí apunto hacia los árboles del lugar y estos comenzaron a reducirse_**

[¡Dimensión mitad!]

Interesante, tienes una técnica que recude todo a tu alrededor-dijo Zaiko-Pero no me impresiona, con esa técnica tan débil no me ganaras

¡No me subestimes!-grito Valí lanzándose hacia él

 **¡PAAAMMM!**

 ** _Todos se quedaron en shock al ver como Ziako destruyo la armadura de Valí con un simple puñetazo_**

 **¡PUUUMM!**

 ** _Zaiko le dio una fuerte patada enviándolo al suelo_**

Esto ya me aburrió, no eres el dragón celestial que buscaba, solo eres un mocoso debilucho-dijo Zaiko

¿Debilucho?-dijo Valí

 ** _Valí se levanto del suelo y miro a Zaiko_**

¿Me acabas de decir debilucho?-dijo Valí molesto-Eso no lo perdonare, aun no he usado todo mi poder

 ** _La armadura de Valí volvió a aparecer pero esta vez las gemas de esta comenzaron a brillar y su cuerpo era rodeado por un aura azul_**

Yo, aquel que despertará...

[Aguarda Valí, aun si usas el Juggernau-Drive, no podrás ganarle, esta pelea la tenias perdida desde el inicio]-dijo Albión

Soy el Dragón Celestial que robo los principios de la supremacía de Dios.

[¿Me estas escuchando?]-dijo Albión

 ** _El cuerpo de Valí comenzó a cambiar, se estaba volviendo más grande y estaba tomando la forma de un dragón_**

Envidio el "infinito" y persigo el "sueño".

Yo me convertiré en el Dragón Blanco de la supremacía.

¡Te llevare a los limites más lejanos de la inocencia!

 _¡Juggernaut-Drive!_

 ** _Ahora Valí tenía la forma de un dragón blanco_**

 **¡GRROOOAAARRR!**

 ** _Valí soltó un potente rugido que hizo temblar el suelo pero eso no hizo nada para Zaiko, el dios tan solo estaba parado mirando a Valí_**

Veo que incrementaste tú poder pero ni siquiera con eso me vencerás-dijo Zaiko

 ** _Sin perder el tiempo, Valí se lanzo a atacarlo_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Intento aplastar a Zaiko pero este esquivo su ataque volando, Valí vio eso y sus joyas comenzaron a brillar_**

[Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide]

[Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide]

[Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide]

[Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide]

[Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide]

[Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide]

 ** _Valí intentaba dividir el poder de Zaiko pero era imposible_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Zaiko le dio un fuerte puñetazo que lo mando al suelo, Valí estaba por levantarse pero se sorprendió al ver como Zaiko apareció enfrente de él con sus mano derecha apuntando hacia él y en ella se creó una esfera de color rojo_**

Esto se termina aquí-dijo Zaiko

 **¡BOOOOOOOMMMMM!**

 ** _Zaiko le lanzo a Valí una potente ráfaga de poder que creó una gran explosión y nube de humo, cuando el humo se fue, dejo ver a un Valí que estaba inconsciente y sumamente herido en un cráter y a un Zaiko que estaba de pie sin ningún rasguño. Zaiko llevo sus manos a su espalda y camino hacia donde estaba Mezcali. Ophis y los demás rápidamente corrieron a ayudar a Valí_**

Vámonos Mezcali, aquí no esta el dragón celestial que busco-dijo Zaiko poniéndose a lado de la bella ángel

Hai, Zaiko-sama-dijo Mezcali

Nos vemos después, Ophis-dijo Zaiko mirando a la loli

 ** _Al decir eso, Zaiko y Mezcali desaparecieron del bosque dejando a un Valí muy malherido_**

 ** _Mientras en Kuo_**

 ** _Issei se encontraba con Asia y Reynare caminando por la ciudad, el castaño se encargo de mostrarle a las dos la ciudad en donde nació, actualmente los tres estaban caminando mientras comían un helado_**

Issei ¿Aun nos falta mucho por conocer de Kuo?-dijo Reynare

Mmm….Creó que ya les mostré todo en la ciudad-dijo Issei

Issei-san, todavía no nos ha enseñado su casa-dijo Asia

Oh, sobre eso, no creó que mi casa siga siendo mía, de seguro ya debieron poner en venta-dijo Issei

No sabes eso, tal vez siga vacía, sí es así nos podemos quedar a dormir ahí porque no tenemos donde dormir-dijo Reynare

Tienes razón, no tenemos un lugar donde pasar la noche, bien vayamos a mi casa-dijo Issei

 ** _Mientras con Rias_**

 ** _Rias y su nobleza habían regresado al viejo edificio y después de un tiempo, el murciélago de Rias regreso_**

¿Lo encontraste?-dijo Rias y el murciélago negó con la cabeza-Rayos, ¿Cómo pudo desaparecer así de la nada? Es como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado

¿Qué hacemos ahora?-dijo Koneko

No descansaremos hasta encontrarlo, todos saldremos a buscarlo-dijo Rias

Hai-dijeron los tres

 ** _Más tarde_**

 ** _¿?_**

 ** _En una extraña dimensión se encontraba un gran dragón de unos cien metros de color rojo que tenía un cuerno en su hocico, flotando feliz mente por dicha dimensión hasta que…._**

Oye, rojo

 ** _Los ojos del dragón se abrieron como platos y poco a poco miro hacia atrás para encontrarse con…._**

 **¡Zaiko-sama!** -grito el dragón con miedo

 ** _Zaiko y Mezcali se encontraban flotando en la dimensión enfrente del dragón_**

 **Z…Za….Zaiko-sama, que honor tenerlo aquí** -dijo dragón nervioso- **Dígame ¿A qué se debe su gran presencia?**

Ire directo al grano rojo, ¿Sabes acerca sobre un dios dragón celestial?-dijo Zaiko

 **¿Dios dragón celestial? Es la primera vez que oigo algo así-** dijo el dragón

Ya veo, así que tampoco sabes, mmm…..creó que le preguntare a Trihexa-dijo Zaiko

Zaiko-sama, Trihexa esta sellado en el fin del mundo-dijo Mezcali

¿Enserio? ¿Quién lo encerró ahí?-dijo Zaiko

El dios bíblico-dijo Mezcali

Oh, jamás pensé que alguien como él sellaría a Trihexa-dijo Zaiko-Bueno, aquí tampoco conseguimos información, vámonos

Hai-dijo Mezcali

Nos vemos después rojo-dijo Zaiko antes de desaparecer junto con Mezcali

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Zaiko y Mezcali aparecieron a unos cuantos pasos de su casa_**

No puedo creer que no encontrara a e se dragón celestial-dijo Zaiko

Tal vez lo de su sueño solo era eso, un sueño-dijo Mezcali

Creó que tienes razón-dijo Zaiko

 ** _Los dos comenzaron a caminar hacia su casa y pudieron ver como las luces estaban encendidas_**

Alguien entro a nuestra casa-dijo Mezcali

Descuida, yo me encargo-dijo Zaiko

 ** _Zaiko y Mezcali entraron a la casa y pudieron percibir presencias que provenían del comedor, ellos caminaron hacia haya y pudieron ver a Issei, Asia y Reynare que estaba comiendo_**

¿Quiénes son ustedes y que hacen aquí?-dijo Issei

Somos los dueños de la casa-dijo Zaiko

¡¿Qué?!-gritaron los tres

 ** _En eso un círculo mágico apareció en el suelo, Zaiko y Mezcali reconocieron el círculo y tan solo lo miraron, del círculo salió Rias junto con su nobleza_**

Por fin te hemos encontrado, ¿Pensaste que podrías huir de nosotros?-dijo Rias

¿Huir? ¿Por qué huiría de debiluchos como ustedes?-dijo Zaiko

Me has humillado, me humillaste a mí, a mí nobleza y al clan Gremory, no puedo dejar que tal humillación manche mi clan-dijo Rias comenzado a emanar un aura roja

 ** _FIN_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Capitulo 3_**

 ** _Rias seguía expulsando esa aura roja, la pelirroja tenía una cara seria mientras que el dios destructor tan solo está enfrente de ella totalmente relajado_**

¿No fue suficiente para ti la lección que te di ayer?-dijo Zaiko

No puedo aceptar tal humillación, he puesto en ridículo el clan Gremory y para restaurar el orgullo del clan, debo eliminarte-dijo Rias

 ** _Rias expulso más de esa aura y junto sus manos, delante de ella se formo un círculo mágico de color rojo que en el medio de este se comenzó a formar una esfera de color rojo_**

Los niños de hoy no entienden, son unos malcriados-dijo Zaiko levantando su brazo derecho y en su palma se formo una esfera de color amarillo-Ustedes merecen ser eliminados de este mundo

 ** _Está por comenzar un gran caos en la casa, Issei pensó detener la pelea pero antes que fuera hacia ellos, una voz se escucho dentro de su cabeza_**

[Espera compañero, si te pones en medio de esos dos tan solo morirás]-dijo una voz dentro de la cabeza del castaño

 _¿De qué hablas Ddraig? Esa chica no se ve tan fuerte-dijo Issei mentalmente_

[Tienes razón, la pelirroja no es fuerte pero el otro tipo sí]-dijo Ddriag-[No te recomiendo acercarte a él, es alguien muy peligroso]

 _¿Ese tipo?-dijo Issei mentalmente mientras veía a Zaiko_

Insolentes como ustedes deben ser exterminados-dijo Zaiko

 ** _Zaiko y Rias estaban por lanzar sus ataques pero de repente un círculo mágico apareció entre ellos y de él salió un hombre pelirrojo. Zaiko y Rias deshicieron las esferas de poder y miraron al pelirrojo_**

Onni-sama-dijo Rias-¿Qué haces aquí?

 ** _El pelirrojo miro a Rias y rápidamente se puso a su lado, al estar a lado de ella hizo una reverencia_**

Lamento el comportamiento de mi hermana, no volverá a pasar-dijo el pelirrojo-Por favor, perdone su comportamiento

¿Quién eres tú?-dijo Zaiko

Mi nombre es Sirzechs Lucifer, actual Satán del inframundo, por favor perdone el comportamiento de mi hermana, es joven y todavía no sabe lo que hace-dijo el pelirrojo

Así que es tu hermana-dijo Zaiko

Onni-sama, ¿Por qué le pides perdón a esa persona? Lo que deberías hacer es mata…

 ** _Rias no pudo terminar de hablar ya que su hermano le cubrió la boca con su mano, Rias se molesto por eso y miro su hermano, la pelirroja se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver como la cara de su hermano había una expresión de miedo puro_**

Siento todo esto, no volverá a pasar, Zaiko-sama-dijo Sirzechs

 ** _En eso el pelirrojo cró un círculo debajo de él y toda la nobleza de su hermana, el círculo comenzó a brillar y Sirzechs junto su hermano y su nobleza desaparecieron de la casa_**

Mezcali-dijo Zaiko

¿Sí, Zaiko-sama?-dijo Mezcali

¿Quién era ese tipo? Dijo que era el Satán del inframundo pero yo no recuerdo que era así-dijo Zaiko

Eso es porque usted se refiere al antiguo Satán-dijo Mezcali

¿Qué? ¿Ese tipo es el nuevo Satá?-dijo Zaiko

Sí, al parecer hace años las facciones tuvieron una gran guerra, cada facción perdió miembros importantes, del lado de los demonios murieron los antiguos Maou y el anterior Lucifer-dijo Mezcali

Ya veo, me he perdido de mucho-dijo Zaiko

Disculpen-dijo Issei llamando la atención del dios y de la ángel-¿Nos podrían decir quiénes son ustedes?

Se me olvidado que ustedes estaban aquí-dijo Zaiko

¿Cómo se pueden olvidar de nosotros si estamos justo aquí?-dijo Reynare

Bueno, son tan débiles que apenas noto su existencia-dijo Zaiko haciendo enojar a la pelinegra

¡¿Disculpa?!-grito Reynare molesta

Tranquila Reynare-dijo Issei-Ellos no nos han hecho nada

Tranquilícese, Reynare-san-dijo Asia

Ok, me calmare-dijo Reynare tranquilisandose

Para responder a su pregunta, yo soy Zaiko y ella es Mezcali-dijo Zaiko presentado a la bella ángel

Es un gusto conocerlos, soy Mezcali-dijo Mezcali

Nosotros hemos venido de un lujar muy lejano a tomar unas vacaciones, pero cuando llegamos aquí no teníamos un lugar donde hospedarnos, así que compramos esta casa-dijo Zaiko

Un momento, sí solo venían de vacaciones ¿Por qué no simplemente se quedaron en un hotel?-dijo Reynare

Buena pregunta ¿Por qué no lo hicimos eso, Mezcali?-dijo Zaiko

Fue usted que quiso comprar una casa ¿Recuerda?-dijo Mezcali

Ya veo, así que el nuevo dueño de mi casa-dijo Issei

¿Tú casa?-dijo Zaiko

Vera, yo cuando era niño vivía en esta ciudad y en esta casa, pero por algunos sucesos tuve que irme de aquí-dijo Issei

Ya veo, pero lamento decirles que tendrán que irse, esta es mi casa ahora-dijo Zaiko

¿Qué? No puede hacernos eso, no tenemos donde quedarnos-dijo Reynare

Ese no es mi problema-dijo Zaiko haciendo enojar a Reynare

Por favor señor, déjenos quedarnos-dijo Asia tomando su plato y ofreciéndoselo a Zaiko-Sí nos deja quedarnos, podemos darle de la comida que preparamos

 ** _Zaiko miro el plato y vio que era curry, Zaiko tomo la cuchara y probó el curry. Los ojos de Zaiko se abrieron y rápidamente le quito el plato a Asia y se comió todo el curry_**

Ahhh, que delicioso-dijo Zaiko

Zaiko-sama, recuerde sus modales-dijo Mezcali

Está bien pueden quedarse con la condición que me den más de esta deliciosa comida-dijo Zaiko

Muchas gracias, enseguida le traerá más-dijo Asia tomando el plato

 ** _Zaiko y Mezcali se sentaron en la mesa, Asia le llevo a cada uno un plato con curry y los dos comenzaron a comer la deliciosa comida servida por la rubia_**

 ** _Mientras en el inframundo_**

 ** _Castillo Gremory_**

 ** _En una oficina de un gran castillo se encontraba una bella mujer de cabello plateado que usaba un uniforme de maid, en eso, en medio de la oficina apareció un círculo del cual salió Sirzechs, Rias y su nobleza. Sirzechs seguía con su mano en la boca de Rias, la pelirrojo quito la mano de su hermano de su boca y miro a este_**

Onni-sama ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué no acabaste con ese tipo?-dijo Rias

Deberías estar agradecida que te haya salvado, si no hubiera interrumpido ya estarías muerta-dijo Sirzechs-Rias, no quiero que no vuelvas a acercarte a él

¿De qué hablas? Él me humillo, humillo a mis lindos siervos y al clan Gremory, ese tipo debe ser eliminado-dijo Rias

No sabe a quién se está refiriendo Rias-sama-dijo la maid con miedo en su voz

¿Grayfia-onne-sama?-dijo Rias sorprendida al ver la maid asustada

Esa persona es capaz de destruir todo este mundo con un simple dedo-dijo la maid-Incluso sería capaz de derrotar a Great Red, Ophis y al mismo Trihexa con solo una mano y sin esfuerzo

¿Quién es ese tipo? ¿Cómo es que lo conocen?-dijo Rias- Díganme por favor

Lo único que te podemos decir es que en el mundo existe gente con poderes que son capaces de destruir planetas con solo pestañar o mover un dedo-dijo Sirzechs-A esa gente se le conoce como, Hakaishin

¿Hakaishin?-dijo Rias confundida

 ** _Más tarde_**

 ** _Ciudad de Kuo_**

 ** _Ya era de noche y en la casa de Zaiko todos estaban preparándose para dormir, Zaiko se encontraba en su cama y en eso, Mezcali entra al cuarto usando un camisón transparente de color blanco, la bella ángel camino hasta la cama y subió a ella para después acomodarse al lado derecho de Zaiko_**

Zaiko-sama ¿Sigue pensando que ese dios dragón celestial es real?-dijo Mezcali

Sé que lo es, algo me dice que es real-dijo Zaiko

Pero ya le preguntamos a Ophis y Great red, que son los que más saben de dragones-dijo Mezcali

Debe haber una manera de encontrarlo-dijo Zaiko

¿En verdad le importa?-dijo Mezcali

Sí y mucho-dijo Zaiko

Ok, ya que es tan importante para usted, creó que puedo llevarlo con Zuno-dijo Mezcali

¿Zuno? ¿Hablas de ese cabezón que sabe todo?-dijo Zaiko

Así es, tal vez sepa algo sobre ese dios dragón celestial-dijo Mezcali

Podría funcionar, Mezcali eres una genio-dijo Zaiko

Me alegra que lo reconozca-dijo Mezcali

 ** _Mientras en otra habitación_**

 ** _En otra habitación de la casa se encontraba Issei acostado en la cama de la habitación mirando al cielo, en eso una joya verde apareció en su brazo izquierdo_**

Ddraig-dijo Issei

[¿Qué sucede?]-dijo Ddraig

¿Quién es ese sujeto? Por la forma que hablaste de él debes conocerlo-dijo Issei

[Sí lo conozco, él es el Hakaishin de este universo]-dijo Ddriag

¿Hakaishin?-dijo Ddriag

[Dios destructor, escucha compañero en el mundo hay dioses que crean vida y hay otras que lo destruyen, esos son los Hakaishin]-dijo Ddraig

¿Estás diciendo que él es un dios?-dijo Issei

[Así es pero a comparación a los dioses que conoces, él es muy superior]-dijo Ddraig-[Los dioses de aquí no le llevan ni a los talones]

¿Tan fuerte es?-dijo Issei sorprendido

[Sí, incluso en el pasado mientras yo peleaba contra el blanco, él apareció en medio de nosotros, pensamos que era un simple humano y lo atacamos ]-dijo Ddriag-[Nuestra insolencia nos salió cara, trapío el suelo con nosotros en un abrir y cerrar de ojos]

¿Pero que hace un tipo tan fuerte en esta ciudad?-dijo Issei

[No lo sé, por lo natural los Hakaishin viajan por el universo destruyendo planetas]-dijo Ddraig

Él dijo que estaba de vacaciones, ¿Sera eso cierto?-dijo Issei

 ** _Al día de mañana_**

 ** _Isse bajo las escaleras y fue al comedor donde estaban Asia y Reynare_**

Buenos días-dijo Issei

Buenos días-dijeron las dos

¿Dónde están el señor Zaiko y la señorita Mezcali?-dijo Issei

No lo sabemos, fui a su habitación para decirles que el desayuno estaría listo dentro de poco pero no los encontré-dijo Asia

De seguro debieron salir a caminar-dijo Reynare

 _¿Ahora se han ido? ¿Qué estarán planeando?-pensó Issei_

Issei-san, ¿Quiere desayunar?-dijo Asia

Claro, tengo mucho hambre-dijo Issei yéndose a sentar

 ** _Mientras con Zaiko_**

 ** _Zaiko y Mezcali llegaron a un planeta en el cual había un gran castillo que parecía un castillo japonés, los dos entraron al castillo donde encontraron a un sujeto pequeño que tenía una cabeza grande a comparación de su cuerpo, tenía su cabeza rapada a excepción de algunos lugares, aparte de tener una gran cabeza, tenía dos grandes orejas y ojos grandes, el sujeto vestía un traje amarillo con una chaqueta roja. El sujeto cabezón al ver a Zaiko se espanto, jamás se espero que un Hakaishin viniera a su castillo_**

Z…Za…Zaiko-sama que honor tenerlo aquí-dijo el sujeto asustado-Dígame ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?

Zuno ¿Tú sabes todo del universo trece y dieciocho?-dijo Zaiko

Sí, yo sé todo de los dos universo-dijo el cabezón

Genial, quiero que me digas todo sobre el dios dragón celestial-dijo Zaiko

¿Dios dragón celestial?-dijo Zuno

¿Qué? ¿Acaso no sabes de él?-dijo Zaiko

Nada de eso, claro que lo sé es que es muy extraño que lo mencionen-dijo Zuno

Ya deja de decir tonterías y dime de una vez donde se encuentra el dios dragón celestial-dijo Zaiko

Bueno, en realidad no es alguien que pueda encontrar así nada más-dijo Zuno

¿A qué te refieres con eso?-dijo Zaiko con una mirada seria que espanto a Zuno

Zaiko-sama, le explicare, el dios dragón celestial es una persona fantástica que aparece en la historia de la humanidad, si quiere puedo decirles las instrucciones para traerlo-dijo Zuno

Muy bien, dime las instrucciones-dijo Zaiko

 ** _Mientras en otro lugar_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Valí se encontraba en un bosque, el peli platino llevaba su armadura puesta y estaba destruyendo unas rocas con sus puños, después de ser humillado por Zaiko el otro día, se dedico a entrenar para superarlo_**

[Es inútil cuanto entrenes Valí, jamás podrás superarlo]-dijo Albión

Callanté Albión, tengo que derrotar a ese tipo cueste lo que cueste-dijo Valí

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Valí destruyo otra roca con un puñetazo_**

Nunca me habían humillado de esa manera, incluso el Juggernaut-Drive no funciono-dijo Valí

[No importa cuánto lo intestes, jamás podrás derrotar a un Hakaishin]-dijo Albión

¿Por qué sigues llamándolo así?-dijo Valí

[Porque eso es lo que es, deberías agradecer que no te haya asesinado cuando peleaste con él, muy pocos pelean con un Hakaishin y viven para contarlo]-dijo Albión

No importa lo que sea, yo lo derrotare y le hare pagar la humillación que me hizo pasar-dijo Valí

[Fue un placer conocerte]-dijo Albión

 ** _Más tarde_**

 ** _Con Issei_**

 ** _Issei junto con Asia y Reynare se encontraban en un lugar donde había muchas montañas y dragones, los tres se encontraban en el reino de los dragones, Issei estaba hablando con un dragón de veinte metros que tenía un par de cuernos de su cabeza, era el ex rey dragón Tannin_**

¿Qué dices? ¿Zaiko-sama esta aquí?-dijo Tannin sorprendido

Sí, él se encuentra en el mundo humano junto con una mujer de piel celeste, dicen que están de vacaciones pero yo no creo que eso sea verdad-dijo Issei

Es muy raro que un Hakaishin venga a un planeta y se hospede en él como si nada-dijo Tannin

Disculpen, ¿Qué es un Hakaishin?-dijo Reynare

Es normal que ustedes no sepan de ellos, miren en el mundo existen dioses que crean vida y hay otros que la destruyen, esos son los Hakaishin, conocidos mejor como dioses de la destrucción-dijo Tannin-Los Hakaishin se encargan de destruir planetas que ya no tengan importancia

Vaya, si pueden destruir planetas deben ser muy fuertes-dijo Reynar

Y lo son, los dioses que conocemos a comparación de ellos son simples cucarachas que pisarían sin dificultad-dijo Tannin

¿La verdad crees que él haya venido de vacaciones?-dijo Issei

La verdad lo dudo mucho, debemos prepararnos para lo que sea, Zaiko-sama podría estar pensando en destruir el planeta mientras que nosotros estamos-dijo Tannin

En este momento estoy en vacaciones, así que pueden relajarse

 ** _Los ojos de todos se abrieron como platos y miraron al cielo donde se llevaron la sorpresa a encontrarse a Zaiko y a Mezcali_**

¡Zaiko-sama!-grito Tannin

 ** _Todos los dragones del lugar dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y miraron a Zaiko, todos los dragones se asustaron al verlo y rápidamente volaron hacia donde estaba Tannin. Todos los dragones llegaron donde estaba Tannin y rápidamente se arrodillaron y miraron hacia abajo_**

Issei, haz lo mismo-dijo Tannin

Sí-dijo Issei

 ** _Issei, Asia y Reynare imitaron la acción de los dragones. Zaiko y Mezcali comenzaron a descender al suelo y al estarlo caminaron hacia Tannin_**

Ha pasado mucho tiempo Tannin, veo que sigues estando igual-dijo Zaiko

Zaiko-sama, ¿A qué se debe su visita al reino de los dragones? Claro si quiere decirme-dijo Tannin nervioso

Bueno la verdad vengo por él-dijo Zaiko señalando a Issei

¿Por mí?-dijo Issei sorprendido

¿Por él?-dijo Tannin

¿Por Issei/Issei-san?-dijeron Reynare y Asia

Así es, tú y yo vamos a pelear-dijo Zaiko

 ** _FIN_**

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado, ya que he visto que ha tenido mucho apoyo he decidido que se quedara, muy pronto le pondré nombre y quisiera aclarar unas cosas. Sobre Zuno, se que este pertenece al universo siete pero digamos que este Zuno es del universo trece y dieciocho, en pocas palabras, en cada universo existirá un Zuno, segundo, algunos me han pedido que siga con esta historia y que deje la otra también, y la verdad no se si dejarla o borrarla, dejen en los comentarios si quieren que la deje o que la siga y por último, pienso hacer una historia que se llamara "El plan cero demonios, cero ángeles y cero caídos, el comienzo de la era dragón"_**

 ** _Se tratara de un personaje Oc o Issei, que tendrá la personalidad de Black Goku y Zamasu pero debes de humanos, eliminaron a todo lo paranormal para que solo gobiernen los humanos y dragones en el mundo, tendrá crossover con Faity Tail, kobayashi-san chi no maid dragon y otras más, me gustaría que dejen en los comentarios si les gustaría, además esta remplazaría la historia de "El odio de un dragón", eso sería todo, hasta el próximo capitulo_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Capitulo 4_**

¿Qué? ¿Usted quiere pelear conmigo?-dijo Issei sorprendido

Tal como lo escuchaste muchacho, vamos a pelear-dijo Zaiko

Perdone por entrometerme pero, Zaiko-sama ¿Por qué quiere pelear contra Issei?-dijo Tannin-Él es solo un chico común y corriente

¿Común y corriente? Por favor Tannin, ¿Me estas tomando por estúpido?-dijo Zaiko de tono serio que espanto a Tannin

No, claro que no, jamás haría eso-dijo Tannin

Se muy bien que ese chico es el portador de Ddriag, así que quiero que me muestr su poder-dijo Zaiko

¿Cómo es que sabe que soy el sekiryuutei?-dijo Issei

Me lo dijo una persona, pero ya dejemos de hablar y comencemos a pelear-dijo Zaiko

Pero yo no tendría ninguna oportunidad contra usted-dijo Issei

Eso no importa, solo quiero ver el nivel que tienes-dijo Zaiko

Muy bien, sí usted lo dice-dijo Issei

 ** _En el brazo izquierdo de Issei apareció un guante rojo que tenía joya verde en el centro, de repente la joya comenzó a brillar_**

[¡Welsh Dragón Balance Breaker!]

 ** _Todo el cuerpo de Issei comenzó a brillar y cuando dejo de hacerlo se pudo ver que llevaba una armadura parecida a la de Valí pero era de color roja con joyas verde incrustadas en ella_**

Bien, ahora ven-dijo Zaiko haciéndole señas para que lo atacara

 ** _Issei extendió sus alas y voló a gran velocidad hacia él_**

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 ** _Issei le había lanzado un fuerte puñetazo pero para su sorpresa Zaiko lo detuvo usando solo dos dedos de su mano derecha_**

 **¡PUUUMM!**

 ** _Zaiko le dio una fuerte patada al castaño en el estomago que lo mando a estrellar contra una de las montañas_**

 **¡BAAAMM!**

 ** _Issei creó un pequeño cráter en la montaña y vio a Zaiko que tan solo seguía parada y le estaba siendo señas para que fuera tras él, Issei rápidamente se impulso y se lanzo contra el dios. El castaño comenzó a lanzarle golpes a Zaiko , el dios destructor no se movió de donde estaba y recibió todos los golpes pero ni siquiera los golpes del castaño le hacían cosquillas_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

¡Eso Issei, sigue golpeándolo!-grito Reynare animando al castaño

Es inútil-dijo Tannin

¿De qué hablas? Issei le está dando una paliza-dijo Reynare

Observa bien lo que sucede-dijo Tannin

¿Eh?-dijo Reynare confundida

 **¡PAAAAMM!**

 ** _Issei le dio a Zaiko un fuerte puñetazo en toda la cara pero el dios ni se movió, Zaiko sujeto el brazo de Issei y con su brazo libre creó una esfera de Ki en su mano y la puso en el estomago de Issei_**

 **¡BOOOOOOMMM!**

 ** _Zaiko le lanzo una gran ráfaga de poder que mando a Issei contra una montaña destruyéndolo y haciendo que se le cayera encima_**

¡Issei/Issei-san!-gritaron Asia y Reynare preocupadas

 ** _Los escombros se comenzaron a mover y de ellos salió un Issei muy herido, su armadura hacia sido destruida a excepción de su guante que tenía en su brazo izquierdo y sus ropas estaban rasgadas. El castaño miro al dios y pudo ver que este estaba parado esperando que fuera tras él_**

Ddriag-dijo Issei

[¿Qué sucede compañero? ¿Vas a rendirte? Es lo mejor que puedes hacer]-dijo Ddriag

Nada de eso, carga todo el poder que puedas-dijo Issei

[¿Seguirás? tú sí que tienes agallas. Está bien, vamos]-dijo Ddraig

 ** _Issei corrió hacia Zaiko y mientras lo hacia la joya de su guante comenzaba a brillar_**

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

 ** _Issei corrió hasta estar enfrente de Zaiko y levanto su brazo izquierdo apuntando hacia el dios_**

¡Toma esto! [Dragón shoot]

 **¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!**

 ** _Issei le lanzo al dios destructor un gran rayo de poder de color rojo directo a la cara, el rayo creó una gran explosión y una gran nube de humo_**

Sí, Issei gano-dijo Reynare

Lo dudo mucho-dijo Tannin

 ** _Del humo salió una mano que sujeto a Issei del cuello, el humo se disperso y dejo ver a un Zaiko que no tenía ni un rasguño, Zaiko levanto a Issei y creó una esfera de Ki con su otra mano_**

Me disté mejor pelea que el blanco pero-dijo Zaiko lanzando a Issei al cielo-Ese poder no es suficiente para derrotar a un Hakaishin

 **¡BOOOOOOOMMM!**

 ** _Zaiko lanzo la esfera de Ki hacia Issei mandándolo a volar y creando una gran explosión. Issei ahora estaba cayendo hacia el suelo con muchas heridas_**

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 ** _Issei cayó bruscamente al suelo y rápidamente Reynare y Asia corrieron a ayudarlo_**

Issei, Issei, di algo por favor-dijo Reynare preocupada-Asia cura sus heridas

Sí-dijo Asia

 ** _Asia puso sus manos en la heridas de Issei y estas comenzaron a soltar un brillo verde y las heridas de Issei comenzaron a sanarse. Cuando las heridas de Issei se sanaron por completo, el castaño despertó_**

¿Qué paso?-dijo Issei

Lo que paso fue que perdiste-dijo Zaiko-Al parecer tendré que usar el otro método para trae el dios dragón celestial

¿Otro método?-dijeron Reynare y Asia confundidas

¿Dios dragón celestial?-dijo Issei confundido

Oye, Tannin-dijo Zaiko mirando al dragón

¿Hai?-dijo el dragón nervioso

Junta a tus dos mejores dragones y que sea rápido-dijo Zaiko

Hai-dijo Tannin

¿Qué piensa hacer?-dijo Issei

Voy a traer al dios dragón celestial-dijo Zaiko

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Ahora Tannin junto a dos dragones más estaban rodeando a Issei_**

Muy bien, ahora quiero que le den su poder al muchacho-dijo Zaiko

Hai-dijeron los tres dragones

 ** _Tannin y los otros dos dragones comenzaron a enviar su poder a Issei, el castaño podía sentir como un gran poder invadía su cuerpo, sin que él lo quisiera, su armadura volvió a aparecer. Los dragones dejaron de darle su poder a Issei y este tenía un aura roja recorriendo a su alrededor_**

Issei, ya has conseguido mucho poder, de seguro ya podrás ganarle-dijo Reynare

No-dijo Tannin

¿A qué te refieres? Issei expulsa un poder increíble-dijo Reynare

Es cierto que expulsa un increíble poder pero…

No es el suficiente para enfrentarse a un Hakaishin-dijo Zaiko-Demonios ¿que salió mal? Hice todo lo que dijo ese cabezón, junte a tres fuertes dragones y no paso nada

Zaiko-sama creó que malinterpreto lo que le dijo Zuno-dijo Mezcali

¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?-dijo Zaiko

Zuno dijo que debería juntar a los tres dragones más fuertes del mundo y esos tres dragones deberían entregarle su poder al individuo que pose al dragón celestial-dijo Mezcali

Ahora entiendo lo que dices, esperen aquí, regresamos pronto-dijo Zaiko antes de desaparecer junto con Mezcali

¿A dónde fueron?-dijo Issei

Ni idea-dijo Tannin

 ** _Con Great Red_**

 ** _El gran dragón estaba flotando tranquilamente en el vacio hasta que Zaiko apareció delante de él asustándolo_**

 **¡Zaiko-sama!-** grito Great red

Te necesito en este momento, así que vendrás conmigo-dijo Zaiko

 **¡Hai!-** grito el dragón nervioso

 ** _En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Zaiko y Mezcali desaparecieron e ahí, llevándose a Great Red con ellos_**

 ** _Con Ophis_**

 ** _Ophis se encontraba en un bosque junto con Bikou y Kuroka_**

¿Creen que Le fay y Arthur tengan suerte encontrando a Valí?-dijo Bikou

Lo dudo, él huyo a entrenar para superar a ese tipo-dijo Kuroka

No importa cuánto entrene jamás podrá superar a un Hakaishin-dijo Ophis-Sus poderes están arriba de todos nosotros

 ** _En ese momento Zaiko y Mezcali aparecieron delante de ellos_**

¡Zaiko-sama!-grito Ophis

Tú vienes conmigo-dijo Zaiko levantando a Ophis con una mano-Vámonos, Mezcali

Hai-dijo Mezcali

 ** _Ellos desaparecieron del lugar dejando a Kuroka y Bikou confundidos_**

¿Qué acaba de pasar?-dijo Kuroka

No tengo ni la más mínima idea-dijo Bikou

 ** _Con Zaiko_**

 ** _Zaiko y Mezcali regresaron al reino de los dragones donde ahí Ophis pudo ver a Great Red, al verlo se enfureció, Zaiko soltó a la loli pelinegra y esta voló hacia Great Red_**

¿Qué haces aquí, maldita lagartija?-dijo Ophis

 **Cállate enana, ya tengo suficiente por venir aquí como para soportar tus berrinches** -dijo Great Red

¡¿Cómo me dijiste?!-grito Ophis

 **¡Te dije enana ¿Tienes alguna queja por eso, enana?!-** grito Great Red

¡Eres un….

¡Ya cállense los dos!-grito Zaiko asustando a lso dos dragones

H…Hai- dijeron los dos asustados

Los traje aquí para le puedan entregar su poder a ese chico-dijo Zaiko señalando a Issei

 **¿Ese mocoso?-** dijo Great Red

Esa armadura, ya veo es el sekiryuutei-dijo Ophis

Quiero que le den su poder para traer al dios dragón celestial-dijo Zaiko

Zaiko-sama creó que no funcionara-dijo Mezcali

¿Por qué lo dices?-dijo Zaiko

Solo están los dos dragones más fuertes pero necesita a los tres-dijo Mezcali

Oh, es cierto, Trihexa está encerrado, rayos tan cerca-dijo Zaiko

Pero puede que haiga una probabilidad, Tannin sería como el tercer dragón más poderoso ya que Trihexa está encerrado-dijo Mezcali

Vale la pena intentarlo, Tannin tu ayudaras-dijo Zaiko

Hai-dijo el dragón

Y ustedes dos-dijo Zaiko mirando a Ophis y Great Red-Vayan a darle su poder al mocoso

Me niego cooperar con él-dijo Ophis

 **Opino lo mismo** -dijo Great Red

¡Vayan ahora mismo o los destruyo!-grito Zaiko

¡H….Hai!-gritaron los dos asustados

Es increíble incluso los dragones más poderosos le tienen miedo-dijo Reynare sorprendida

 ** _Ophis y Great red rodearon a Issei y junto con Tannin comenzaron a darle de su poder y esta vez Issei se sintió mucha diferencia a la ultima vez, su armadura comenzaba a parpadear de rojo a dorado, de repente todo se oscureció y comenzaron a caer rayos_**

¿Qué está pasando?-dijo Asia asustada

¿Por qué comenzaran a caer rayos?-dijo Reynare

 ** _Zaiko tan solo se quedaba mirando a Issei, la armadura de Issei siguió parpadeando hasta que se detuvo_**

¿Huh? ¿Qué paso?-dijo Issei-No me siento diferente

De seguro fue culpa del rojo-dijo Ophis

 **Guarda silencio enana, es obvio que es culpa de Tannin-** dijo Great Red

¿Qué? ¿Por qué es mi culpa?-dijo Tannin

 **No eres tan fuerte como nosotros es por eso que no funciono-** dijo Great Red

Parece que el dios dragón celestial no existe después de todo-dijo Mezcali

Espera-dijo Zaiko

¿Qué pasa?-dijo Mezcali

Aquí viene-dijo Zaiko

Creó que no fun…..

 ** _Issei dejo de hablar cuando vio como comenzaba a flotar en el aire_**

¿Qué esta pasando?-dijo Issei

 ** _De la nada, la armadura de Issei expulso una gran aura dorada que ilumino todo el lugar, todos al ver eso se sorprendieron, en la cara de Zaiko se formo una sonrisa_**

¿Aun sigues diciendo que era solo un sueño?-dijo Zaiko

Ok, admito mi error, Zaiko-sama-dijo Mezcali

 ** _En ese momento todo el suelo comenzó a temblar y de nuevo comenzaron a caer los rayos, también se comenzó a sentir un poder increíblemente grande, todos los presentes se sorprendieron al sentir tal poder pero no eran los únicos. Todo ese poder había sido percibido por los demonios, ángeles, caídos, incluso con las demás facciones como los Yokais, Nórdicos y Olímpicos. Todos se estaban preguntando de quien pertenecía tal poder monstruoso_**

¿Este es el poder del dios dragón celestial?-dijo Ophis sorprendida

 **Me cuesta admitirlo, pero sobrepasa mis poderes por mucho-** dijo Great Red

Issei-dijo Tannin mirando al cielo

 **¡GROOOOAAAARRR!**

 ** _Todos se llevaron una gran sorpresa al ver en el cielo la silueta de un dragón, el dragón soltó un enorme rugido que hizo temblar el suelo, de repente todo regreso a la normalidad y del cielo estaba descendiendo una gran esfera dorada y cuando dicha esfera estaba en el suelo_**

 **¡CRASH!**

 ** _Esta se rompió expulsando un gran brillo que encegueció a todos, cuando pudieron ver de nuevo se sorprendieron al ver a Issei, su armadura era diferente, era dorada y expulsaba un aura flameante del mismo color_**

¿Ese es el dios dragón celestial?-dijo Ophis

 **No veo mucha diferencia a como estaba antes, solo cambio de color su armadura-** dijo Great Red

Sí pero si te fijas bien, ya no sentimos su poder-dijo Tannin

Tannin tiene razón, eso significa que….

Funciono-dijo Zaiko descendiendo al suelo y poniéndose enfrente de Issei-Ya eres un dios

Este poder, es….

¿Increible?-dijo Ziako y Issei asintió-Lo sé, ser un dios es algo grandioso, pero basta de charlas ¿listo para el segundo raund?

¡Sí!-grito Issei emocionado

 ** _FIN_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Capitulo 5_**

 ** _Cerca del territorio dragón_**

 ** _Sirzechs junto a un gran grupo de demonios estaban volando hacia el territorio dragón, pero no eran los únicos, Sirzechs pudo detectar dos presencias muy conocidas, miro a su lado derecho y pudo ver a dos hombres, uno era de cabello largo y rubio que tenía alas de ángel y el otro era pelinegro con flequillos rubios que tenía alas parecidas a las de un cuervo_**

Azazel, Michael ¿Qué hacen aquí?-dijo Sirzechs

¿Acaso no es obvio? Venimos a ver de quien provino ese gran poder-dijo el pelinegro-No nos íbamos a quedar atrás y dejar que ustedes se lo quedaran

No sé a qué te refieres-dijo Sirzechs

No nos hagamos idiotas SIrzechs, todo queremos ese poder en nuestro lado-dijo el pelinegro

¿No tienes suficiente con los individuos con Sacred Gear que has juntado, Azazel?-dijo Sirzechs

Por favor, eso es solo por la investigación de la Sacred Gear, no pienso en una guerra ni nada parecido-dijo Azazel mirando al rubio-¿Tú me crees, verdad? Michael

Eso es duro de creer-dijo Michael

Tch, pensé que eran mejores que los anteriores Maou y dios pero veo que son iguales-dijo Azazel

Oigan, ¿han notado que Ophis y Great Red se encuentra cerca de ese gran poder?-dijo Michael

Tienes razón, es muy raro que esos dos estén juntos ¿Qué estará pasando ahí?-dijo Sirzechs

Y eso no es nada, también siento la presencia de Zaiko-sama-dijo Azazel con nervios

¿Qué está sucediendo en el territorio dragón?-dijo Mihael

 ** _Mientras en el territorio dragón_**

Ustedes dos-dijo Zaiko señalando a Great Red y Ophis

¿H…Hai?-dijeron estos dos nerviosos

Ya se pueden marchar, solo los necesitaba para traer al dios dragón celestial, ya no los necesito-dijo Zaiko

A decir verdad-dijo Ophis un poco nerviosa-Me gustaría ver la pelea

 **A mí también** -dijo Great Red

Hagan lo que quieran no me importa-dijo Zaiko volteando a ver a Issei-¿Estás listo?

Sí-dijo Issei

Muy bien pero antes de iniciar quiero que sepas algo-dijo Zaiko-Ya que me moleste tanto en traer el dios dragón celestial, si no satisface mis expectativas, destruiré este planeta

¡¿Qué?!-gritaron todos sorprendidos y asustados

Así que no te presiones chico en dar una buena pelea-dijo Zaiko relajado-Solo relájate

 _No podre relajarme sabiendo que el planeta y la vida de todos mis amigos están en juego-pensó Issei_

Muy bien, a pelear-dijo Zaiko

 ** _Zaiko e Issei se pusieron en guardia y…._**

 **¡PAAAMMM!**

 ** _Nadie supe en qué momento Issei había aparecido delante de Zaiko para darle un fuerte puñetazo que lo mando contra una montaña_**

 _Que veloz-pensaron todos los espectadores_

 ** _Zaiko corrió rápidamente contra Issei y….._**

 **¡BAAAAMMM!**

 ** _Los puños de los dos chocaron creando una gran brisa de aire que levanto mucho polvo y creando un gran cráter debajo de ellos_**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 ** _Zaiko le dio una fuerte patada a Issei haciéndolo retroceder, el dios se lanzo contra el castaño y….._**

 **¡PAAAAAMMMM!**

 ** _Zaiko golpeo el suelo creando un gigantesco cráter ya que Issei se había apartado del peligro a tiempo, Zaiko atrás de él y vio a Issei_**

No lo haces nada mal niño, pero no me ganaras con solo esquivar-dijo Zaiko

Ya veo, entonces….

 ** _Issei desapareció para aparecer rápidamente enfrente de Zaiko_**

Atacare-dijo Issei

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Issei le estaba lanzando golpes a gran velocidad al dios destructor, este tan solo los bloqueaba con sus manos pero noto como con cada golpe iba retrocediendo_**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 ** _Zaiko le dio una patada a Issei enviándolo al cielo, rápidamente voló hacia lo mando y quiso darle un puñetazo pero el castaño esquivo el golpe y…._**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Le dio un fuerte puñetazo a Zaiko en la cara, el dios destructor miro su mejilla dercha y vio que tenía un pequeño rasguño, al ver eso tan solo miro a Issei con una cara seria_**

¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?-dijo Zaiko

¡Aun no he demostrado de lo que soy capaz!-grito Issei lanzándose al dios destructor

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 ** _Los dos comenzaron a intercambiar golpes a gran velocidad, con cada golpe que se daban creaban ondas de choques que destruía una montaña, creaban cráteres en el suelo y también se podían ver rayos saliendo de esos impactos. Los demás que estaban viendo la pelea sólo se quedaron impactados por tal combate_**

¿Quién va ganando?-dijo Reynalle

Es difícil saberlo, ambos están parejos-dijo Tannin

Sólo esperemos que ese chico cumpla las expectativas de Zaiko-sama-dijo Ophis-De lo contrario, todos moriremos

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 ** _Zaiko y Issei golpearon sus rostros al mismo tiempo, Issei rápidamente se recupero del golpe y comenzó a golpear a Zaiko en el estomago_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _El castaño le estaba dando una fuerte serie de puñetazos al dios de la destrucción en el estomago que lo hacía retroceder, Zaiko sujeto los puños de Issei y…._**

 **¡BAAMM!**

 ** _Los dos se dieron un fuerte cabezazo_**

 **¡BAAMM!**

 **¡BAAMM!**

 **¡BAAMM!**

 **¡BAAMM!**

 ** _Se dieron cuatro cabezazos más con mucha fuerza, hasta que Zaiko le dio otro cabezazo haciendo que el casco de Issei se agrietara, Zaiko sujeto a Issei de la cabeza y su mano comenzó a brillar_**

 **¡BOOOMM!**

 ** _Zaiko mando a volar a Issei con una fuerte explosión pero aun no había terminado, Zaiko apareció donde lo mando y lo volvió a sujetar de la cabeza_**

 **¡BOOOMM!**

 ** _Lo volvió a mandar a volar otra vez_**

 **¡BOOMM!**

 **¡BOOMM!**

 **¡BOOMM!**

 **¡BOOMM!**

 ** _Zaiko siguió mandando a volar a Issei con explosiones hasta que se aburrió, sujeto al castaño y rápidamente voló hacia una montaña_**

 **¡BAAAAMMM!**

 ** _Estrello al castaño contra la montaña haciendo que esta se le cayera encima, pero de repente de los escombros se pudo ver un brillo rojo_**

 **¡BOOOOMMMM!**

 ** _Un poderoso Dragón shoot golpeo a Zaiko haciéndolo retroceder contra una montaña, Issei rápidamente apareció delante de él y…._**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el estomago que le saco el aire al dios destructor_**

 **¡PUUUMM!**

 ** _Issei le dio una fuerte patada hacinedo que el dios destructor creara un pequeño cráter en la montaña con su cuerpo, Issei se aparto y una esfera roja se formo en su mano izquierda_**

[¡Dragón Shoot!]

 **¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM!**

 ** _Issei lanzo un poderoso dragón shoot hacia el dios destructor ocasionando una gran explosión, donde estaba la montaña y Zaiko, ahora solo había escombros pero de repente de esis escombros salió Zaiko y este se comenzó a sacudir el polvo_**

 _No le hice nada-pensó Issei_

No lo haces mal niño pero no es lo que esperaba, yo esperaba una verdadera pelea de dioses-dijo Zaiko

Ya veo, entonces dejare de calentar y peleare enserio-dijo Issei

¿Calentar?-dijo Zaiko

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 ** _Issei con una gran velocidad golpeo a Zaiko en el estomago sacándole el aire, el castaño siguió golpeando al dios destructor en el estomago hasta que le dio un patada que lo envió al cielo. Issei sólo a gran velocidad hacia donde mando a Zaiko y…._**

 **¡PAAAAMMM!**

 ** _Le dio un fuerte golpe enviándolo contra el suelo_**

 **¡BAAAAAAMMMM!**

 ** _El dios destructor cayo el suelo bruscamente creando un gigantesco cráter con su cuerpo, en eso la joya de la mano izquierda de Issei comenzó a brillar_**

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

 ** _La joya dejo de brillar y una gran esfera de color rojo se formo en su mano_**

[¡Dragón Shoot!]

 ** _Issei mando el dragón shoot más poderoso que había hecho en su vida contra Zaiko y….._**

 **¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!**

 ** _El ataque ocasiono y una gigantesca explosión parecida a la de una bomba nuclear y una gran nube de humo, todos los espectadores se sorprendieron por tal ataque, cuando el humo se disperso por completo dejo ver un gigantesco agujero donde antes estaba Zaiko_**

¿lo venció?-dijo Reynare

Issei-san ¿Gano?-dijo Asia

Lo dudo mucho-dijo Tannin

 ** _Rápidamente del agujero salió Zaiko que tenía sus ropas rasgadas pero ninguna herida, Zaiko voló hacia Issei y sonrió_**

De eso estaba hablando niño, veo que por fin lo entendiste-dijo Zaiko-Por fin esta pelea será una verdadera pelea de dioses y déjame felicitarte eres una de las pocas personas que me obligan a hacer esto ¡AHHHH!

 ** _Zaiko comenzó a incrementar su poder sorprendiendo a todos, todo el cielo se puso oscuro, rayos comenzaron a caer y todo comenzó a temblar. El cabello de Zaiko comenzaba a erizarse y a parpadear de negro a dorado y sus ojos cambiaron de color a un azul verdoso_**

¿Qué está pasando?-dijo Ophis

 **¿Acaso Zaiko-sama se transformara?-** dijo Great Red sorprendido

¿Transformarse? ¿El tiene esa habilidad?-dijo Tannin sorprendido

 ** _Montañas comenzaron a ser destruidas por los rayos y el suelo comenzaba a partirse, Sirzechs, Azazel y Michael se quedaron en shock al ver todo lo que estaba pasando y al sentir se gigantesco poder_**

¡AAAAHHHH!

 ** _Hubo un gran brillo dorado que encegueció a todos y cuando pudieron volver a ver, se sorprendieron al ver a Zaiko con el pelo color rubio erizado y con una aura flameante del mismo color que rodeaba su cuerpo_**

¿Qué es esa transformación?-dijo Reynare

Esa es una de las tantas transformaciones de Zaiko-sama-dijo Mezcali llamando la atención de todos-Ese es el súper saiyajin

¿Súper saiyajin?-dijeron todos confundidos

 _Increíble, ahora expulsa más poder que antes-pensó Issei sorprendido_

[No cabe duda que los Hakaishin son temibles por su poder]-dijo Ddraig

Eres un tipo fuerte después de todo, no cualquiera me obliga a transformarme en súper saiyajin-dijo Zaiko

¿Súper saiyajin?-dijo Issei

Ahora, sigamos con la pelea-dijo Zaiko

 **¡PAAMM!**

¡GHAAHH!

 ** _El castaño vomito sangre al ser golpeado en el estomago_**

 **¡PUUUMM!**

 ** _Zaiko le dio una patada enviándolo muy lejos y rápidamente se fue volando hacia donde lo mando, los dragones emprendieron vuelo hacia donde esos dos se dirigían para seguir viendo la pelea, de la espalda de Reynare aparecieron un par de alas negras parecidas a las de un cuervo, la pelinegra sujeto a Asia y emprendió vuelo hacia donde se dirigían todos, la bella ángel tan solo se tele transporto hacia donde estaba Zaiko_**

 ** _Con los demás_**

 ** _Sirzechs, Azazel y Michael seguían volando hacia el territorio dragón pero de repente vieron como algo se aproximaba hacia ellos a gran velocidad, ellos se quitaron del peligro y entre ellos paso una armadura dorada_**

¿Qué fue eso?-dijo Michael

No lo sé-dijo Sirzechs

Esa armadura se parece mucho al Balance Breaker de la Boosted Gear-dijo Azazel

 ** _Ellos pudieron un poderoso poder que se acercaba a ellos y voltearon a ver hacia la dirección de donde provenía y se llevaron un gran susto al ver a Zaiko que volaba a gran velocidad hacia donde estaban ellos_**

¡Es Zaiko-sama!-grito Azazel assutado

¿Estás seguro? Yo que recuerde era pelinegro y este tipo es rubio-dijo Michael nervioso

No hay duda que es él, rápido arrodíllense-dijo Sirzechs con miedo

 ** _Aun estando en el aire los tres líderes junto el resto de los demonios se arrodillaron pero Zaiko paso volando entre ellos sin tomarles importancia, ellos se levantaron y voltearon a ver hacia donde se dirigía Zaiko_**

¿Qué paso?-dijo Sirzechs

Ni siquiera nos noto-dijo Azazel

¿Ustedes que hacen aquí?

 ** _Los tres líderes voltearon a ver atrás y vieron a Tannin, Great Red, Ophis, al resto de los dragones, Asia y Reynare_**

Tannin, ¿Qué demonios está pasando?-dijo Sirzechs

Lo que pasa que en este momento Zaiko-sama-dijo Tannin

¿Pero quién está peleando con él? ¿Quién tiene la fuerza para hacerle frente?-dijo Azazel

Un chico llamado Issei Hyoudou-dijo Tannin

¿Issei Hyoudou?-dijeron los tres lideres

 ** _Con Issei_**

 **¡BAAAAAAMMMMM!**

 ** _El castaño cayó bruscamente al suelo creando un inmenso cráter en el suelo, el castaño estaba por levantarse pero…._**

 **¡BAAAAMMMM!**

¡GAAHH!

 ** _Zaiko lo aplasto haciendo que vomitara mucha más sangre y hundiéndolo en el suelo, el dios destructor dio un gran salto y…._**

 **¡BAAAAMMMM!**

 ** _Volvió a aplastarlo_**

 **¡BAAAAMMMM!**

 **¡BAAAAMMMM!**

 **¡BAAAAMMMM!**

 **¡BAAAAMMMM!**

 ** _El dios destructor siguió haciendo lo mismo una y otra vez, los demás llegaron al campo de batalla, Asia y Reynare se horrorizaron al ver como Zaiko estaba aplastando a Issei una y otra vez, cada vez que el dios aplastaba al castaño, este vomitaba mucha sangre_**

 **¡BAAAAMMMM!**

 ** _Zaiko aplasto por última vez al castaño vomitara más sangre y que se agrietara su armadura, Zaiko se comenzó a elevar en el cielo y en uno de sus dedos de su mano derecha se formo una pequeñísima esfera de energía_**

 **¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!**

 ** _Zaiko lanzo de su dedo un potente y letal rayo que ocasiono una gigantesca explosión, donde se encontraba Issei ahora solo había un gran agujero. Reynare y Asia cayeron de rodillas y las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, Tannin tan solo agacho la cabeza para que nadie lo viera llorar_**

Parece que se excedió un poco, Zaiko-sama-dijo Mezcali apareciendo atrás de él

Tal vez tengas razón, me deje llevar-dijo Zaiko-Pero bueno, fue una pelea divertida pero no estoy satisfecho

¿Destruirá la tierra?-dijo Mezcali

Así es-dijo Zaiko

 ** _Todos al escuchar eso se espantaron, Zaiko formo de nuevo una pequeña esfera en su dedo y estaba por lanzarla para destruir el planeta pero…._**

 **¡GRROOAAAAR!**

 ** _Se escucho un poderoso rugido proviniendo del agujero, Zaiko deshizo la esfera de su dedo y descendió hacia el agujero, el se le quedo viendo y de repente…._**

 **¡PAAAMMM!**

 ** _Zaiko fue mandado a volar, el dios cayó al suelo pero se recupero rápido, miro hacia el agujero y se sorprendió al ver a Issei, el castaño ya no llevaba su armadura, el castaño tenía un par de alas de dragón de color dorado en su espalda, tenía piel escamosa dorada en sus brazos y en partes de la cara, pero lo que más llamo la atención del dios era los ojos del castaño, sus ojos eran de color verde con unas pupila parecidas a los de un dragón, además estaba expulsando un aura dorada que rodeaba su cuerpo. Todos al ver eso se sorprendieron, Asia y Reyanre se alegraron que el castaño no estaba muerto_**

Aun no me doy por vencido-dijo Issei

No cabe duda que eres alguien impresionante niño-dijo Zaiko-Muy bien, sigamos

 ** _Los dos se quedaron viendo hasta que…._**

 **¡PAAAMMM!**

 ** _Con una velocidad increíble Issei había aparecido delante de Zaiko, el castaño le lanzo un puñetazo al dios pero este lo detuvo con su mano ocasionando una fuerte ventisca de aire y que todo el suelo temblara. En un momento a otro los dos desaparecieron_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Lo único que se podía escuchar eran fuertes ondas d choques que hacían que el suelo, no, todo el universo, tal vez ellos no lo podían ver pero todo el universo se sacudía por como la pelea avanzaba_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

¿Dónde están? Ya no los veo-dijo Reynare

Miren en el cielo-dijo Tannin

 ** _Todos miraron hacia el cielo y se sorprendieron al ver como Zaiko e Issei estaban intercambiando golpes, a penas si les podían seguir el paso, eran muy rápidos_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAAAAMMM!**

 ** _Los dos se golpearon la cara al mismo tiempo y fueron contra el suelo, los dos cayeron de pie y rápidamente se impulsaron para atacarse_**

 **¡BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMM!**

 ** _Los puños de los dos chocaron ocasionando un gran temblor que partió el suelo en dos, ambos se separaron y comenzaron a expulsar mucho poder, Issei estaba expulsando una aura dorada que de repente tomo forma de un dragón, Zaiko hizo lo mismo pero su aura tomo forma de un gran mono_**

 **¡GROOOAAARR!**

 ** _Ambas auras rugieron con fuerza haciendo que todo temblara, los dos corrieron a gran velocidad y…._**

 **¡BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!**

 ** _Sus puños volvieron a chocar haciendo que todo el universo temblara, todo el suelo en donde estaban parados se comenzaba a hacer añicos, los espectadores al ver como el suelo se venía para abajo decidieron volar para no caer al vacío. Issei y Zaiko separaron sus puños y se vieorn cara a cara, los dos poco a poco comenzaron a ascender al cielo para después a comenzar a intercambiar golpes a gran velocidad y fuerza_**

 **¡PAAAAMMM!**

 **¡PAAAAMMM!**

 **¡PAAAAMMM!**

 **¡PAAAAMMM!**

 **¡PAAAAMMM!**

 **¡PAAAAMMM!**

 ** _Con cada golpe que daban creaban una fuerte onda de choques que hacía temblar al universo entero, pero también de cada onda de choques salían rayos que caían por todos lados, los espectadores rápidamente crearon un escudo a su alrededor para no resultar heridos. Mezcali se encontraba parada en el suelo mirando al cielo_**

 **¡PAAAAMMM!**

 **¡PAAAAMMM!**

 **¡PAAAAMMM!**

 **¡PAAAAMMM!**

 ** _Zaiko e Issei siguieron intercambiando golpes, hasta que…._**

 **¡GROOAAR!**

 **¡PUUUUMM!**

 ** _Issei soltó un poderoso rugido y le dio un tremendo rodillazo a Zaiko en el estomago haciéndolo escupir algo de sangre, todos se sorprendieron al ver eso, Issei hizo escupir sangre al dios destructor. Las mejillas de Issei se comenzaron a inflar y…._**

 **¡BOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM!**

 ** _De la boca de Issei salió un poderoso rayo de color rojo que golpeo a Zaiko y lo envió al suelo, es dios al ver que iba a caer al suelo rápidamente se recupero y cayo de pie. Issei al ver eso, rápidamente salió volando hacia Zaiko, el castaño concreto su poder en su puño derecho y_**

 **¡PAAAAAAMMM!**

 ** _El castaño lanzo un poderoso puñetazo que levanto mucho polvo_**

¿Qué paso?-dijo Reynare

¿Issei-san gano?-dijo Asia

No cabe duda que el dios dragón celestial es algo sorprendente, pero-se escucho la voz de Zaiko

 ** _El polvo se disolvió dejando ver como Zaiko había detenido el puñetazo de Issei con su mano izquierda, el castaño había regresado a la normalidad, ya no tenía sus alas de dragón y ya no expulsaba aquella aura dorada_**

Parece que esa transformación ya ha llegado a su límite-dijo Zaiko

 ** _Zaiko creó una esfera en su mano izquierda y…._**

 **¡BOOOMMM!**

 ** _Mando a volar a Issei contra unos escombros, Asia y Reynare al ver eso rápidamente fueron hacia el castaño_**

Issei/Issei-san-dijeron las dos ayudando al castaño

Rayos…perdí-dijo Issei

Zaiko-sama-dijo Mezcali yendo hasta donde estaba el dios-¿Destruirá la tierra?

 ** _Todos al escuchar esos se asustaron_**

Claro, voy a destruir este planeta-dijo Zaiko

 ** _Zaiko creó una esfera en su mano derecha, todos estaban asustados al ver que el dios destructor estaba por destruir el planeta_**

 **¡BOOMM!**

 ** _Todos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver como Zaiko había lanzado la esfera contra una roca destruyéndola_**

¿Qué pasa, Zaiko-sama? Solo destruyo una pequeña fracción del planeta-dijo Mezcali

Oh vaya, creó que use más poder de lo que pensaba en la pelea, creó que destruiré el planeta después-dijo Zaiko- Vámonos Mezcali

Hai-dijo Mezcali

 ** _Zaiko y Mezcali se dieron la vuelta pero antes que se fueran, Issei hablo_**

Zaiko-sama-dijo Issei

¿Mmm?-dijo Ziako volteando a ver al castaño

Gracias-dijo Issei

 ** _El dos tan solo sonrió y volvió a darse la vuelta_**

Sigue entrenando niño, vas en buen camino, por cierto te entregare tu casa, nosotros iremos a un hotel-dijo Zaiko

Muchas gracias-dijo Issei

Pero eso sí, iremos de vez de cuando para que nos den de esa deliciosa comida-dijo Zaiko

Me parece bien-dijo Issei

Bueno, nos despedimos, adiós-dijo Zaiko

 ** _Al decir eso Zaiko y Mezcali desparecieron_**

Que bueno que todo esto ya termino-dijo Asia

Sí, volvamos a….

 ** _El castaño no pudo terminar de hablar porque cayó al suelo inconsciente_**

¡ISEEI!

 ** _Más tarde con Zaiko y Mezcali_**

 ** _Ciudad de Kuo_**

 ** _Era de noche y el dios destructor se encontraba en un hotel acostado en una cama, el dios estaba desnudo y junto con él estaba la bella ángel que estaba usando su pecho como almohada_**

Parece que el combate lo emociono mucho, Zaiko-sama-dijo Mezcali

¿Mmm? ¿En verdad lo crees?-dijo Zaiko

Sí, hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía usar el diez por ciento de su poder-dijo Mezcali

Creó que tienes razón, me emocione mucho al pelear con ese chico, ¿Cuál era su nombre?-dijo Zaiko

Issei Hyoudou-dijo Mezcali

Issei Hyoudou ¿Eh?-dijo Zaiko

 ** _FIN_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Capitulo 6_**

 ** _Tres días después_**

 ** _Casa de Issei_**

 ** _El castaño se encontraba en su habitación inconsciente, el había estado así después de su pelea contra Zaiko, pero de repente sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse, el castaño se despertó y miro a su alrededor_**

¿Estoy en mi casa? ¿Qué paso?-dijo Issei

[Por fin despiertas compañero]-se escucho la voz de Ddraig

Ddraig ¿Qué paso?-dijo Issei

[Después de tu pelea con Zaiko-sama, caíste inconsciente por tres días]-dijo Ddraig

¿Qué? ¿Tres días? ¿Estuve inconsciente por tres días?-dijo Issei sorprendido

[Así es, la rubia y la pelinegra te trajeron de vuelta a la casa]-dijo Ddraig-[Al parecer la transformación de dios dragón celestial gasto mucha de tu energía]

Ya veo-dijo Issei

 ** _En eso la puerta de la habitación s e abrió dejando ver a una Asia que llevaba consigo una hoya con agua y un trapo, la rubia dejo caer la hoya en el suelo al ver al castaño despierto_**

Issei-san-dijo Asia

Hola, Asia-dijo Issei

¡Issei-san!-grito la rubia corriendo hacia él

 ** _Asia corrió hacia el castaño y lo abrazo_**

Issei-san, que bueno que ya despertó nos tenía preocupadas-dijo Asia con lagrimas en los ojos

Ya Asia, ya estoy bien-dijo Issei acariciándole la cabeza para calmarla

Asia ¿Por qué haces tanto….

 ** _Reynare llego a la habitación y se quedo muda al ver a Issei despierto_**

Hola, Reynare-dijo Issei

¡Issei!-grito la pelinegra lanzándose al castaño

 ** _Reynare cayó encima del castaño y la rubia derribándolos contra la cama_**

Eres un idiota, nos tenias muy preocupadas-dijo Reynare con lagrimas en los ojos

Lo siento, no fue mi intención preocuparlas-dijo Issei

No lo vuelvas hacer ¿Ok?-dijo Reynare

Ok-dijo Issei

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _El castaño se encontraba en el comedor comiendo la deliciosa comida que Asia y Reynare le habían preparando_**

Haz estado inconsciente por tres días, de seguro tienes mucha hambre-dijo Reynare

Sí-dijo Issei tomando un plato de comida

Dinos Issei ¿Cómo se siente ser un dios?-dijo Reynare

No sé cómo explicarlo, en ese momento sentía mucho poder fluyendo de mí-dijo Issei-Me sentía imparable, que nadie me podría vencer. Pero, hablando de dioses, recuerdo que Zaiko-sama dijo que vendría de vez en cuando a comer

Y lo ha hecho-dijo Asia-Él junto con Mezcali-san han venido a comer mientras estuviste dormido, de hecho ellos se acababan de ir antes que despertaras

¿En serio? ¿Y no saben a dónde fueron?-dijo Issei

Creó que habían dicho que irían a la playa-dijo Reynare

¿Qué? ¿A la playa?-dijo Issei sorprendido

 ** _Con el dios destructor_**

 ** _Zaiko se encontraba en la playa acostado de bajo de una sombrilla, el dios destructor solo llevaba puesto solo un short de color negro que tenía un agujero en la parte de atrás para su cola, todas las mujeres que se encontraban en la playa se le quedaron viendo al dios, todas ellas veían el magnífico cuerpo que tenía, abdominales bien trabajados, brazos musculosos. Todas esperaban que fuera soltero para ir a hablar con él pero…_**

Zaiko-sama

 ** _Zaiko volteo a su derecha y se sonrojo un poco al ver a Mezcali con el pelo suelto y usando un bikini de color negro que hacia resaltar sus pechos y trasero. Todos los hombres se quedaron embobados por la bella del ángel, ni siquiera les importaba que su piel fuera de color celeste, eso quedaba opacado por su belleza. Mezcali camino donde estaba Zaiko y se sentó a lado de él_**

¿Qué le parece mi traje de baño, Zaiko-sama?-dijo Mezcali

Es muy revelador, debiste comprar otro-dijo Zaiko

¿Eh? Pero usted lo eligió para mí, ¿No lo recuerda?-dijo Mezcali

No recuerdo haber hecho eso-dijo Zaiko desviando la mirada

Oh ya sé que le pasa, esta celoso que todos esos hombre me miren ¿Verdad?-dijo Mezcali de forma burlona

Yo no estoy celoso, un dios como yo no estaría celoso por humanos como esos-dijo Zaiko

 ** _Mezcali soltó una pequeña risita y beso la mejilla del dios destructor haciéndolo sonrojar_**

Es tierno verlo sonrojado-dijo Mezcali

Mezcali-dijo Zaiko más sonrojado

Descuide Zaiko-sama, usted es el único que puede disfrutar de mi cuerpo-dijo Mezcali- Ningún otro hombre puede, por cierto, escuche que un hombre está vendiendo algo llamado "Helado"

¿Helado?-dijo Zaiko

Sí, por lo que escuche, es algo muy delicioso-dijo Mezcali

¿Dónde venden ese helado?-dijo Zaiko

Vi un señor con un carrito que los vende por allá-dijo Mezcali señalando a la izquierda

Voy por unos-dijo Zaiko levantándose

 ** _El dios fue en busca de los helados y mientras lo hacía, la bella ángel se acomodo y se acostó, pero su relajación no dudaría por mucho ya que tres hombres se le acercaron_**

¿Les puedo ayudar en algo?-dijo Mezcali

Hola lindura, nos preguntáramos si querías venir con nosotros y pasar un buen rato-dijo uno de los hombres

Lo siento, pero no estoy interesada-dijo Mezcali

Vamos, te haremos pasar un buen rato-dijo otro de los hombres

Ya les dije que no, y es mejor que se vayan antes de que Zaiko-sama venga-dijo Mezcali

¿Quién es ese Zaiko-sama de que hablas?-dijo otro hombre

Soy yo

 ** _Los tres hombres voltearon a ver detrás de ellos y vieron a Zaiko que tenía dos helados de vainilla_**

Oh ya veo, oye ¿No te interesa que nos llevemos a tu chica por unos minutos?-dijo uno de los hombres cambiando hacia Zaiko-Te la regresaremos muy bien atendida

 ** _Zaiko puso uno de sus dedos en el pecho del hombre confundiendo a este_**

Desaparece de mi vista-dijo Zaiko con voz seria

 **¡PAAAAMMM!**

 ** _Con un pequeño empujón mando al hombre al otro lado de la playa, los otros hombres y la demás gente se quedaron en shock al ver eso, Zaiko les dio a los otros hombres una mirada seria que los espanto y salieron corriendo. El dios se sentó a lado de la ángel y esta lo abrazo haciendo sonrojar levemente_**

Mi héroe-dijo Mezcali

No exageres Mezcali, no es para tanto-dijo Zaiko

 ** _El dios le dio su helado a la ángel y los comenzaron a comerse sus helados_**

 ** _Más tarde_**

 ** _Casa de Issei_**

 ** _Issei se encontraba descansando en la sala junto con Asia y Reynare, en eso tres círculos mágicos aparecieron y de ellos salieron tres canastas llenas de comida, vinos, dulces y otras cosas_**

¿Qué es eso?-dijo Issei mirando las canastas

Cielos, otra vez-dijo Reynare caminando hacia las canasta-¿Es que no se cansan de enviar estas cosas?

Reynare ¿De quienes son esas canastas?-dijo Issei

Son de los líderes de las facciones-dijo Asia-Ellos han estado enviando estas canastas como muestra de gratitud porque lograste que Zaiko-sama no destruyera el planeta

Oh ya veo-dijo Issei

Y también porque te quieren de su lado, quieren que te unas a uno de ellos-dijo Reynare

Es una lástima, yo no me pienso unir a ninguna facción-dijo Issei

Eso ya se lo dijimos pero parece que no entienden, son unos necios-dijo Reynare

¿Quiénes son unos necios?

 ** _De la nada aparecieron Zaiko y Mezcali en la sala_**

Zaiko-sama-dijeron los tres sorprendidos

Díganos ¿Quiénes son unos necios?-dijo Zaiko

Etto…los líderes de las facciones, solo nos están enviando estas canastas porque quieren que Issei se una a su facción-dijo Reynare señalando las canastas

Ya veo, eso no me sorprende, normalmente cuando ellos ven a alguien fuerte lo quieren de su lado para tener más poder-dijo Zaiko

Díganos Zaiko-sama, ¿Viene a comer otra vez?-dijo Asia

Claro, ese es el trato que acordamos, puedo venir las veces que quiera con tal que ustedes vivan en esta casa-dijo Zaiko

Muy bien calentare la comida-dijo Asia yendo a la cocina

Veo que por fin despertaste-dijo Zaiko mirando al castaño-Estuviste mucho tiempo inconsciente después de nuestra pelea ¿Cómo te sientes?

Al decir verdad, me siento un poco diferente después de la pelea-dijo Issei

Eso lo puedo notar, pudo detectar un poco de Ki divino en ti-dijo Zaiko

¿Ki divino?-dijo Issei confundido

Ki de los dioses, puede ser que haigas conservado algo de poder de dios al finalizar la pelea-dijo Zaiko-Sí llegas a dominar ese Ki serás muy fuerte, podrás vencer a cualquiera de este planeta sin problema

Ya veo, entonces entrenare duro para dominarlo-dijo Issei

Dudo mucho que por tu cuenta lo logres dominar, ¿Qué te parece si dejo que Mezcali te entrene?-dijo Zaiko

¿Qué? ¿Qué ella me entrene?-dijo Issei mirando a la ángel

Aunque no lo creas, Mezcali no es solo una acompañante, es mi maestra-dijo Zaiko

¿Qué? ¿Su maestra?-dijo Issei y Reynare sorprendidos

Así es, ella puede enseñarte como usar el Ki de los dioses-dijo Zaiko

Pero si es su maestra ¿eso significa que es más fuerte que usted?-dijo Reynare

Técnicamente sí, pero es normal que un ángel sea más fuerte que un dios destructor-dijo Zaiko

Un momento ¿Quiere decir que hay más como ustedes?-dijo Reynare

Así es niña, en total hay dieciocho dioses de la destrucción, en cada universo hay uno-dijo Zaiko

¿Universos?-dijo Issei

¿Acaso pensaron que solo existía un universo? En realidad hay dieciocho universo, y nosotros nos encontraos en el treceavo universo-dijo Zaiko

Son muchos universos-dijo Reynare

¿Y todos los dioses destructores son tan fuertes como usted?-dijo Issei

De hecho, Zaiko-sama está entre los seis dioses destructores más fuertes-dijo Mezcali

¿Entre los cinco más fuertes? Esos es genial-dijo Issei

Sí, él se encuentra en el segundo lugar-dijo Mezcali

¿Qué? ¿Hay alguien más fuerte que Zaiko-sama?-dijo Issei

Oye, sabes bien que esa vez me distraje, solo gano por pura suerte-dijo Zaiko

Cómo usted diga, Zaiko-sama-dijo Mezcali

Entonces ¿Me ayudaran a saber cómo controlar el Ki divino?-dijo Issei

Te ayudaremos pero solo porque quiero tener otra pelea contigo-dijo Zaiko-A partir de mañana iniciara tu entrenamiento, más vale que estés preparado

Hai-dijo Issei

La comida esta lista-dijo Asia desde la cocina

 ** _Todos se fueron a la mesa del comedor para sentarse y la bella rubia llevo la comida_**

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

 ** _En el jardín trasero de la casa se encontraba Issei, Mezcali, Zaiko, Asia y Reynare. El dios destructor estaba sentado en el césped mirando como la ángel entrenaba al castaño y mientras lo hacia comía una pizza, a su lado estaban Asia y Reynare_**

Aww, esto es exquisito, ¿qué es esta cosa que esta derretida?-dijo Zaiko comiendo una rebanada de pizza

Es queso-dijo Reynare

¿Queso? Es delicioso, es algo apestoso pero es muy sabroso-dijo Zaiko llevándose otra rebanada a la boca

Muy bien Issei-san, primero vamos a empezar cambiando tu ropa-dijo Mezcali

¿Mi ropa? ¿Qué tiene de malo la que llevo ahora?-dijo Issei

Nada, solo que no es la indicada para el entrenamiento-dijo Mezcali

 ** _La bella ángel invoco su cetro, ella hizo un pequeño movimiento y en el suelo apareció ropa nueva de color blanco_**

Esa será tu ropa para entrenar. Recógela-dijo Mezcali

Hai-dijo Issei

 ** _Issei se agacho para recoger la ropa pero cuando lo intento no la pudo levantar ya que era muy pesada_**

¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedes levantarla?-dijo Mezcali

Está muy pesada-dijo Issei

Claro que lo está, si no fuera así no sería un entrenamiento-dijo Mezcali-Cada prenda pesa setenta kilogramos

¿Qué? ¿Setenta kilogramos?-dijo Issei sorprendido

¿Acaso es mucho para ti? Tal vez no deba entrenarte si no puedes con ese peso-dijo Mezcali

No, yo puedo-dijo Issei

 ** _Issei volvió a agacharse y tomo la ropa, entro a la casa a cambiarse y después de unos minutos el castaño salió de la casa con su nueva ropa, apenas se podía mantener de pie por el peso_**

Bien, comencemos con el entrenamiento-dijo Mezcali

 ** _Dos semanas después_**

 ** _Han pasado dos semanas desde que Issei comenzó a entrenar con Mezcali, el dios destructor y el ángel decidieron pasar unas cuantas semanas más en la tierra para poder disfrutar de la deliciosa comida que había en el lugar. En esas semanas, Issei estuvo entrenando arduamente para poder controlar el Ki de los dioses, también durante esas semanas las facciones siguieron enviándoles canasta al castaño como muestra de gratitud y para que se uniera a su facción, pero eso no sucedería_**

 ** _Actualmente_**

 ** _Academia Kuo_**

 ** _Rias junto con Akeno se encontraban en el viejo edificio de la academia, la pelirroja tenía en su rostro un expresión de frustración_**

¿Qué hara Buchou?-dijo Akeno

No lo sé Akeno, la reunión con el clan Phoenix es mañana y todavía no encuentro el modo de deshacer ese compromiso-dijo Rias

Debe haber alguna forma-dijo Akeno

Lo único que se me ocurre es irle a pedirle a ese tipo llamado Zaiko que me ayude pero por lo que me ha dicho mi hermano, es alguien al cual no me debo acercar-dijo Rias-Pero, he escuchado que hay un chico que le hizo frente hace unas semanas, tal vez me pueda ayudar

¿Y cómo se llama ese chico?-dijo Akeno

Por lo que he oído, su nombre es Issei Hyoudou-dijo Rias

 ** _Más tarde_**

 ** _Ya era de noche, Issei se la paso entrenando todo el día con Mezcali y después de su entrenamiento decidió tomar una ducha, cuando el castaño termino de ducharse, fue a su cuarto para descansar pero se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver a Rias en su habitación_**

¿Quién eres tú y que haces en mi habitación?-dijo Issei

¿Tú eres Issei Hyoudo?-dijo Rias

Sí ¿Qué quieres de mí?-dijo Issei

 ** _Rias al escuchar eso se quito el uniforme de la academia dejándola sola con su ropa interior_**

¿Qué demonios haces?-dijo Issei sorprendido

Por favor, hazme el amor-dijo Rias

 ** _El castaño fue tomado por sorpresa por eso, iba a decir algo pero la pelirroja lo tomo del brazo y lo tumbo en la cama, estaba por levantarse pero Rias se había subido encima de él_**

¿Quién demonios eres y porque quieres que haga esto?-dijo Issei

¿Acaso no soy suficiente para ti?-dijo Rias

Eso no responde a mí pregunta-dijo Issei

 ** _El castaño se levanto haciendo que la pelirroja cayera al suelo, la pelirroja miro al castaño y se sorprendió al ver que este había activado su sacred gear y le estaba apuntando_**

Dime quien eres o no dudare en asesinarte-dijo Issei

 ** _La pelirroja se espanto por eso y antes que digiera algo, un círculo mágico apareció en el suelo y de ella salió Grayfia, la maid rápidamente tomo la ropa de la pelirroja, al tener la ropa de Rias, sujeto a esta del brazo derecho y formo un círculo mágico debajo de ellas. Grayfia miro a Issei y hizo una reverencia rápida_**

 ****Lamentamos todo esto Issei-sama, no volverá a pasar-dijo Grayfia

 ** _Al decir eso, la maid y la pelirroja desaparecieron dejando a un Issei confundido por lo que acaba de suceder_**

Ddraig-dijo Issei

[¿Sí?]-dijo Ddraig

¿Sabes que acaba de suceder?-dijo Issei

[¿No tengo ni la mínima idea?]-dijo Ddraig

 ** _Al día de mañana_**

¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Una chica apareció en tu cuarto y quiso que hicieran el amor?!-grito Reynare furiosa

 ** _Issei, Asia y Reynare estaban en el comedor desayunando, Issei les conto a los dos chicas lo que le había sucedido a noche y eso enojo mucho a la pelinegra_**

Sí, fue muy extraño-dijo Issei

¿Y tú qué hiciste?-dijo Reynare

Nada, me negué-dijo Issei

Qué bueno-dijo Asia

¿Y cómo era la chica?-dijo Reynare

Pues era de piel blanca con el cabello largo de color carmesí-dijo Issei

¿Color carmesí?-dijo Reynare

Sí-dijo Issei

Un Gremory, maldición la niña Gremory puso sus ojos en ti-dijo Reynare

¿Gremory?-dijo Issei confundido

Es uno de los clanes del inframundo, es la más poderosa y conocida ya que tiene el poder de la destrucción y su próxima matriarca es Rias Gremory, un aniña consentida y malcriada-dijo Reynare

¿Pero porque me pidió eso anoche?-dijo Issei

Eso lo vamos a averiguar ahora-dijo Reynare tomando al castaño de la mano

 ** _Reynare jalo a Issei hacia la puerta, Asia empaco un bento y los siguió_**

¿A dónde vamos?-dijo Issei

A la academia de la ciudad, vamos a hablar con esa perra-dijo Reynare

 ** _Los tres salieron de la casa y se dirigieron a la academia_**

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Academia de Kuo_**

 ** _En el viejo edificio se encontraba Rias junto a su nobleza pero no estaban solos, con ellos se encontraban Grayfia y un chico rubio que parecía ser mayor que Rias, el chico iba acompañado por un grupo de mujeres. El rubio se encontraba sentado alado de Rias y estaba agarrándole su cabello y manoseando el cuerpo. La pelirroja se arto de eso y se levanto_**

Raiser, ya te dije que no me casare contigo-dijo Rias

Me temo que esa no es tu decisión-dijo el rubio levantándose y mirando a la pelirroja

 ** _Los dos se quedaran viendo a los ojos mientras liberaban poder demoniaco, Grayfia iba a interferir pero antes que lo hiciera las puertas del edificio se abrieorn de golpe dejando ver a Issei, Reynare y a Asia_**

¿Quiénes son ellos?-dijo Raiser

Tú-dijo Reynare señalando a Rias

 ** _La pelinegra camino hasta Rias y la miro a los ojos con una expresión de enfado_**

¿Cómo te atreves insinuarte a Issei? ¿Qué acaso no tienes dignidad?-dijo Reynare

¿Quién eres tú?-dijo Rias

Yo soy Reynare y soy la novia de Issei-dijo Reynare

 ** _Rias se quedo en shock al escuchar eso_**

Reynare-san, acordamos que las dos seriamos sus novias-dijo Asia

Oh es cierto, digo soy una de las novias de Issei-dijo Reynare

Oigan no se qué demonios hagan acá pero será mejor que se vayan este un asunto que no les incumbe basuras-dijo Raiser

Cállate rubia, este asunto no es contigo-dijo Reynare

¿Cómo me llamaste?-dijo Raiser molesto

 ** _Raiser se molesto mucho al ver como Reyanre lo trataba, la pelinegra iba a decir algo pero en ese momento aparecieron Zaiko y Mezcali, Grayfia al verlo rápidamente se arrodillo dejando a los dos grupos confundidos, ¿la reina más poderosa se estaba arrodillando antes una persona?_**

Zaiko-sama ¿Qué hace aquí?-dijo Issei

Eso debería preguntarles yo _,_ fuimos a su casa y no había nadie-dijo Zaiko

¿Quién eres tú?-dijo Raiser

Así que díganme ¿Qué hacen en este lugar?-dijo Zaiko ignorando a Raiser

¿Me estas ignorando?-dijo Raiser molesto

Venimos a arreglar un pequeño problema-dijo Issei

Ya veo, bueno realmente no me importa lo que hagan mientras que me den la deliciosa comida que me prometieron-dijo Zaiko

Oigan, dejen de ignorarme-dijo Raiser más molesto

Aquí tiene Zaiko-sama-dijo Asia dándole el bento-Lo traje por si acaso

 ** _Zaiko abrió el bento y pudo ver que había arroz, dos hamburguesas con queso y unas salchichas en forma de pulpo, Zaiko agarro los palillos y estaba por probar el bento hasta que…_**

¡Ya estoy harto que me ignoren! ¡Mira, hazlo!-grito Raiser a una de sus chicas

Haí-dijo una chica peli azul

 ** _La chica invoco un palo de madera y se lanzo contra Zaiko_**

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 ** _La peli azul le dio al dios un fuerte golpe en el cuello con su palo pero cuando hizo contacto con este, su palo se rompió dejando a Raiser en shock_**

Mi palo-dijo la peli azul

 ** _Zaiko bajo los palillos y miro a la peli azul, el dios levanto dos dedos de su mano derecha, una onda de choques golpeo a la peli azul y de pronto su cuerpo comenzó a brillar y a hacerse polvo espacial_**

¿Qué me está sucediendo?-dijo la chica asustada

Esa es una de las técnicas de Zaiko-sama, él puedo destruir cualquier cosa con tan solo mover un dedo-dijo Mezcali

 ** _La peli azul se convirtió en polvo espacial, no había rastro de ella en ningún lugar, eso dejo sorprendidos y asustados a todos. Ahora Rias entendía porque todos le temían a Zaiko. El dios volvió a agarrar sus palillos y comenzó a comer su bento, el dio una pequeña probada y se quedo inmóvil por unos segundos para después comerse todo rápidamente. El dios soltó el bento y se quedo inmóvil mientras miraba al suelo_**

¿Zaiko-sama?-dijo Mezcali

¡Rico! ¡Rico! ¡Rico! ¡Rico! ¡Rico! ¡RICO!-grito Zaiko alzando los brazos al aire

 ** _Raiser tomo valor y camino hacia Zaiko_**

Oye tú quiero que regreses a Mira en este momento-dijo Raiser

¿Eh?-dijo Zaiko mirando a Raiser

Quiero que la regreses ahora o d elo contrario te redicire a cenizas-dijo Raiser

Raiser-sama, será mejor que se disculpe ahora, no sabe con quién está hablando-dijo Grayfia asustada

¿Y quién se supone que es él? No es solo más que un estúpido y patético hu…

 **¡BAAAAAAMMMM!**

 ** _Zaiko soltó un poco de su poder ocasionando una onda de aire que empujo a todos contra las paredes, el unció que se mantuvo de pie fue Issei. Zaiko creó una esfera de ki en su mano derecha y apunto hacia donde estaba Raiser y sus chicas espantándolos_**

Ya me estoy hartando de los niños malcriados y estúpidos que no saben respetar a una deidad como yo, esa insolencia se paga con la destrucción-dijo Ziako con voz seria

Zaiko-sama, por favor perdónenlos-suplico Grayfia

 ** _Zaiko no escucho a la maid y estaba por eliminar a Raiser y a sus chicas del mundo pero en eso Issei puso su mano en su hombro_**

Zaiko-sama, no hay necesidad que haga eso, yo me encargare de ese chico-dijo Issei

 ** _FIN_**


End file.
